Crónicas Zodiacales: Cáncer: Fatalidad
by Pollux Dioscuros
Summary: ¿Es verdad que el destino es inevitable? ¿Qué máscara te ha impuesto tu estrella? Máscara de la Muerte rememora su pasado y lucha por su futuro...
1. Default Chapter

Un destello en su mente atrajo la atención de sus ojos más allá del anhelo que recorrió como una ola de fuego su interior.

La Caja de Pandora de Cáncer era un objeto que adoraba. Era un vehículo, era una llave más allá de la debilidad que odiaba, era un objeto de justicia… un arma de guerra.

Los interiores de la Casa de Cáncer contrastaban totalmente en años anteriores con los interiores del Palacio Papal… sin embargo, ahora, le encontraba más similitudes que disparidades. Altas columnas, penumbras y sombras que se movían detrás de los pasadizos… se sonrió: ¡todas almas condenadas de una forma o de otra! Y en todas ellas, la presencia de esa figura que tantos temían pero que era suya para manejar con el control de un maestro… sí, él podía detectar los arrastrados pasos de la Muerte, tanto en el Palacio Papal, como en su casa, esos pasos lentos pero persistentes que hacen que nuestra espalda se enchine, que el sudor sea frío. La sensación de lo inevitable, de lo que no se puede evitar.

"¡Qué lejos estaba el pasado y qué cerca lo tengo hoy!" meditó Máscara de la Muerte con una sonrisa mientras que sus manos acariciaron el contorno gélido de la Caja de Pandora del Cangrejo. Los iones de su Cosmo se entremezclaron con los de su armadura en un diálogo que sólo su portador y ella podían tener, una comunión más allá de todo lo santo, la fusión de dos seres, que en general se tomaban por los demás como "sagrados", pero para él, eso no era así. La fusión de su armadura y su ser era una alianza, una complicidad predestinada por los tiempos para realizar su tarea. "La Justicia es la de los Fuertes, ¿lo sabemos, no es cierto? Al fin en el trono papal se sienta alguien que tiene esa visión… nosotros somos guerreros, no Santos."

Cerró sus ojos mientras sus respectivos cosmos intercambiaban visiones y compartían misiones.

"Algunos dirían que nosotros nos unimos a destiempo… nada es así, nada ocurre a destiempo, si acaso yo me detuviera a pensar de manera mística por un solo instante, tendría que concluir que es en exclusiva el hecho de que todo sucede cuando debe lo que yo verdaderamente aprecio del papel de las Fatalidades en nuestras vidas…"

El aura dorada de la Caja iluminó brevemente su rostro, lanzando un rayo sobre las paredes tachonadas de rostros, sobre el piso escalofriante que pisaba de manera tan casual.

"Sí… tú eres mi máscara, eres la coraza que me cubre en la batalla. Todos caminamos por este mundo con máscaras, sólo es cuestión de decidir cuál portaremos hasta que esta se convierte en nuestro rostro, hasta que nos perdemos en el radio de visión que cada una nos impone: algunos eligen caminar con la máscara de la bondad, otros, eligen caminar con una máscara superpuesta a otra… pero tarde o temprano, estas se vuelven la cara que mostramos a todos… ¿no es verdad, Patriarca? ¿no es verdad que con esa máscara es usted más fuerte y más capaz de hacer aquello que de otra manera tal vez no sería capaz de realizar?" Una risa estremeció al hombre bronceado de cabellos azulados. "Pero es que usted ha descubierto que la máscara no es algo que restringe, sino que es algo que otorga la libertad… la máscara en realidad es una puerta por la que decidimos caminar quienes la portamos para recorrer el camino que de otra forma habríamos evitado… algunos le llamarían a eso hipocresía: yo le llamo piedad."

Alzándose orgulloso, Máscara Mortal brilló en su Cosmo dorado armonizando con la Armadura de Cáncer que esperaba ansiosa dentro el llamado de su amo.

"Los humanos no están preparados para la franqueza… le temen. Por eso, inventamos los antifaces que nos justifican, los antifaces que hacen que nos engañemos y pensemos que todo está mejor de lo que verdaderamente es…" posando su pie de manera grosera sobre una faz atormentada que gimió de dolor, Máscara Mortal carcajeó quedamente. "… ¿Pero cuándo descubren que la máscara es real y que la muerte puede llegar con un gesto de sonrisa? ¿Cuándo se descubre que los que la proporcionamos no tememos en otorgarla porque nosotros mismos no tememos en recibirla?"

Una lágrima brotó del atormentado rostro humillado, preso, marchito.

Abriendo sus ojos, Máscara Mortal posó su mirada acusando un dejo de sorpresa extraño en él al percatarse de este lamento que contagiaba a las demás caras que rodeaban manifiestas las paredes, techos y suelo de la Casa Zodiacal de Cáncer.

"¿Lloran? ¿Pero qué pueden extrañar de la vida, miserables, cuándo fueron incapaces de vivirla? ¿Cuándo fueron incapaces de defenderla? En este mundo es mejor que quedemos los fuertes… los aptos. ¿Cuánta justicia callada habré realizado? ¿Cuántos actos de despreciable cobardía han sido segados por mi mano fuerte?"

Arrodillándose, Máscara Mortal se recuesta sobre el frío suelo de la casa de Cáncer y mira, tomando con su mano la deformada cara de gesto suplicante limpiando una lágrima.

"Yo alguna vez también lloré… yo alguna vez temí… ¿porqué quieren la vida si cuándo uno es tan despreciable como ustedes no haces sino rogar por la muerte? ¿porqué quieren la vida otros de ustedes, cuando lo único que hacían era simplemente existir sin sentido o peor aún, perversamente? ¡Son tantos de ustedes que no sabría dónde están ellos! Pero… pero… mi voz se escucha en todo este sitio…, conozcan que entre ustedes está el de su misma ralea…"

**CRÓNICAS ZODIACALES: CÁNCER: FATALIDAD**

**CAPÍTULO I: INFRAMUNDO**

El Santuario de Grecia, ubicado en un área protegida cercana a la antigua Acrópolis y que en su extensión mágica se extiende ampliamente desde la ciudad de Atenas hasta el legendario Cabo Sunion es el destino último de los protegidos de Athena.

Su población mixta incluye antiguos guerreros en retiro, refugiados y exiliados, perseguidos por un mundo mayormente cristiano donde el concepto de una diosa protectora de la humanidad simplemente es una idea de antaño y que inspiró grandes obras y monumentales avances que engendraron en el mundo el concepto de una civilización.

En tiempos mitológicos, Athena, la diosa de la Sabiduría y de la Guerra, logró para sí el trono terrestre, frustrando en el camino las ambiciones de Poseidón, Señor de los Mares. Al ocurrir eso, movió su humilde asiento de la villa de Athene a la dorada, a la inmortal, a la sitiada y divinizada ciudad de Atenas. Una sequía terrible siguió a esto como consecuencia de la ira del inmortal Poseidón, pero Athena contaba siempre con aliados poderosos, tal es su privilegio y haciéndose del apoyo de Zeus Tonante, ese breve escarceo de consecuencias míticas, pudo superarse. Muchos románticos vieron en la diosa Athena la luz de la guerra con propósito, de la guerra justa, en contraposición de la guerra salvaje pregonada por Ares, Señor Oscuro.

Atenas siguió este credo: la guerra por justicia. Sin embargo, los románticos se olvidaron del gesto duro que los enemigos de la diosa veían con frecuencia: el gesto impávido e inamovible de quien mueve las piezas con el propósito de acabar o de ajusticiar… pues los Atenienses se acostumbraron a pensar que este concepto en sí mismo encerraba la fórmula mágica de la victoria… pero ¿en verdad los amantes de la diosa de los Ojos Grises lograron olvidar el verdadero rostro de la Guerra? ¿Acaso la justicia no exigía en ocasiones comportarse de formas distintas? ¿Qué podría decir al respecto la doncella Medusa, amante de Poseidón y transgresora de Athena? ¿Qué opinión le merecería esta falacia a la bella Arachne, de ágiles manos?

Ellas sólo podrían decir que la Guerra sólo tiene dos verdaderas caras: la victoria y la amarga derrota.

Tal pensamiento no lo alcanzaron en exclusiva los vencidos. Algunos dentro de las filas de Athena pensaron diferente y fueron tomados como "contaminados", nada más irónico, puesto que estos veían a los otros como hedonistas y superficiales… ¿porqué eran mantenidos dentro del Santuario? ¿Porqué Athena no les expulsaba? ¿Es que acaso esto era una demostración evidente de que nada puede ser tan blanco y que nada puede ser tan negro? Los unos eran tenidos por "buenos", los otros eran tenidos por "malos". ¿Dónde se origina la fuerza? ¿En los lujosos palacios de mármol y plata? ¿O se originaría acaso en los sitios más oscuros y bajos de las almas?

Un dolor punzante atacó el abdomen del niño. ¿Cuánto tenía que no probaba alimento? La sensación de que su estómago le comía internamente y el aturdimiento que le acompañó no le permitieron recordar claramente la respuesta a esta pregunta.

Cayó de bruces adquiriendo conciencia de un nuevo dolor tenaz que también le recordó lo duro del suelo.

"Dioses…" exclamó con dolor. "¡Tengo hambre!" fue lo único que su mente logró hilar de manera coherente. De pronto se percató con gran sorpresa que delante suyo los restos de migas de pan sin levadura que alguien más había dejado se alzaban a escasos centímetros de dónde se encontraba. Lo tomó con sus dedos morados y lo examinó con el mayor interés que su descompuesto estado le permitía, para luego llevárselo a su boca desesperado.

La cordura amagaba con abandonarlo. A manos llenas tomó puños de tierra y se los llevó a su boca. ¡Por los dioses que tenía que sentir algo en su estómago! Tosió con repugnancia mientras que su estómago se contrajo en un calambre… esa clase de dolor le era tan familiar, que ignoró totalmente la diferencia entre el estertor previo a devolver el estómago al del hambre.

"¡Idiota!" un puntapié propinado en su rostro le hizo caer de espaldas y levantarse como saliendo de un ensueño, mientras que lograba distinguir el sucio sabor de la tierra que había metido en sus manos. Tosió, ahora sí con asco, y arrojó el contenido, manchando su moreno rostro con hilos de saliva y lodo. Miró hacia arriba buscando al responsable de ese golpe. "¿A qué te ha sabido mi pie, estúpido?" preguntó socarronamente un joven de cabello rojizo y brazos más llenos que los suyos.

Ahí, desde el suelo, en esa perspectiva, miró a sus alrededores, notando que otros le veían con una expresión que distaba mucho de la piedad… ¿acaso es temor? El joven se puso en su lugar, y logró realizar en su mente el hallazgo de lo que era esa expresión: envidia.

¡Seguro moriría!

Su respiración se agitó y al estado aletargado que le invadía le siguió uno de total alerta. Miró con angustia hacia el joven que le golpeara acompañado de otro par que siempre le seguían: los parásitos que vivían a expensas del fuerte.

"Ratoncito despreciable… ¡eres una vergüenza!" exclamó el joven al tiempo que se paraba frente a él y le miraba desde arriba con desdén. "¿Cuánto tiempo más habrás de interponerte entre mi camino fuera de aquí, a las calles de Athene?" Preguntó nuevamente el pelirrojo con gesto de odio. "Más te valiera estar ya muerto…" Agregó.

El muchacho observó cómo se preparaba a descargar un golpe más, y sin contener las lágrimas, en movimiento rápido, se abrazó a la pierna del agresor.

"¡No, no, no, Marcel! ¡No me mates!" Suplicó lleno de angustia.

Con gesto de repugnancia, el pelirrojo se echó para atrás tratando de rechazar al asustado niño sin mucho éxito, pronto, los dos lambiscones a su lado se agacharon para separar al cobarde, pero sorprendidos, notaron que era mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaban.

"¡Es una sanguijuela!" exclamó uno queriendo ridiculizar la situación y justificar su ineficiencia. Marcel trastabilló un poco y estuvo a punto de caer cuando el joven le soltó. Torpemente, el pelirrojo mantuvo control de su punto de equilibrio y evitó una caída. Derrotado, el suplicante permanecía con el rostro contra el suelo, recargado sobre sus codos y en cuclillas.

Marcel sonrió con malicia y luego miró alrededor. Poniéndose en cuclillas quedó frente al inmóvil suplicante quien lloraba en silencio y débilmente. Suspiró. Y tomándole de su cabello, jaló el rostro del lloroso.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre, Ratoncito?" preguntó finalmente.

El muchacho le miró con ojos entrecerrados y analizó el propósito de la pregunta.

"Bruno…" respondió finalmente con voz débil y susurrante.

Marcel le miró de vuelta y se sonrió, al tiempo que apretaba los cabellos azulados de Bruno entre sus dedos. Mirando hacia arriba, logró notar que el sol comenzaba su viaje hacia su palacio nocturno dando paso a la noche.

"No se te olvide, Ratoncito que por hoy, me debes una."

Bruno entrecerró sus ojos apenas soportando el dolor de las tenazas que le aprisionaban y le obligaban a mirar hacia donde no quería. Marcel soltó los cabellos del suplicante y se levantó dejándole tirado. Se sacudió el polvo y se dio media vuelta, dejándole ahí tirado.

Se alejaron mientras que Bruno se perdía en la inconsciencia y se envolvió en la oscuridad.

Inmerso en un mar de brea, pegoste y oscura, Bruno se encontró muy débil para poder salir de éste. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? No tenía conciencia. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba tan oscuro como cuándo los cerró. Pero ya no había silencio, este se encontraba roto por los gemidos de dolor y llanto de sus alrededores.

Bruno trató de enfocar a sus alrededores y sintió la brisa fría que se colaba por la ventana del dormitorio. Supervivencia. De eso se trataba. La práctica de supervivencia había terminado y había logrado salir de ella, mañana, volvería a comer finalmente, miró hacia fuera esperando ver pronto la luz del sol aparecer.

La noche era silenciosa en este páramo aparentemente olvidado del Santuario de Athena. Sobre un levantamiento de tierra cercano, las tenues luces de una vela podían distinguirse. Dentro, un hombre alto de cabellos blancos sentado ante una mesa comía algunas rebanadas de pan y carne magra, acompañado de un abollado vaso de latón relleno de agua.

De piel morena y gesto endurecido, los ojos del hombre parecían brillar no con la luz de la tranquilidad, sino con la luz de un hombre que tiene un objetivo por cumplir. Haciendo brillar su Cosmo y extendiendo su conciencia a niveles imposibles para cualquier persona, distinguió cada latido de corazón y cada gemido de sufrimiento dentro de esa cabaña.

Partió el pan y se lo llevó a su boca comiéndolo de manera automática. El pan no tenía en realidad un sabor en específico, no era algo que le importara de cualquier manera, comer era un acto necesario de supervivencia, lo único importante en medio de una guerra.

Bufó con desprecio al revisar el sueño tranquilo de Marcel.

"Obediencia que no te llevará a nada… te encargarás de recibir de mí una lección por lo que has cometido el día de hoy." Bebió el agua fría, que escurrió ligeras copias por su morena piel. Se puso de pie y el aire que generó su movimiento brusco apagó las luces de las velas.

"La guerra no se trata de amor… la guerra es odio. ¿Qué debo de hacer yo para que lo comprendan? ¿No hay uno entre ellos capaz de comprenderlo?" Despreció a los maestros fuera de su área. "Si no lo hacen, afuera se amilanarán y no serán los guerreros que ganen esta guerra."

El silencio dio paso al sueño.

La madrugada pasó imperceptible para Bruno, el silencio fue roto justo al tiempo que Aurora coloreaba el cielo con sus destellos rosáceos.

El clarín, heraldo militar, les anunció a los quejosos y durmientes que el tiempo de descanso había terminado. El muchacho abrió los ojos con prontitud y trató de echarse arriba con fuerza, pero se encontraba muy débil, en la pasada semana no sólo había perdido unos cuantos kilogramos de peso, sino que su voluntad era ahora un fenómeno cada vez más aislado…

La vida en el Santuario de Atenas no era en absoluto algo que ilusionara al día siguiente, muchos habían rogado perecer en la dura prueba de entrenamiento en supervivencia al que habían sido sometidos por el maestro de todos ellos. Sin embargo y a pesar de todo, Bruno se esforzó por levantarse, si bien las circunstancias que le rodeaban a él y a sus compañeros estaba diseñada para quebrar las voluntades débiles también les impulsaba, a quienes quisieran escucharlo, a escuchar ese susurro instintivo de aferrarse con uñas y con dientes a la vida… en la supervivencia, Bruno no encontraba la humillación. El grupo era cada vez más reducido, sólo serían cuatro los que saldrían de aquí.

Bruno se levantó finalmente y caminó hacia el área afuera de la mediana cabaña donde dormían hacinados él y todos sus compañeros… pasó junto al camastro donde Marcel se encontraba, quien lo observó con una mirada condescendiente y una sonrisa enigmática. Bruno sintió un estremecimiento mientras pasaba bajando su vista, sabiendo que en esa mirada se encontraba, silencioso, el recordatorio amenazante de una deuda que había adquirido y que habría de pagar de alguna forma.

Ya afuera, el aire frío de la mañana le golpeó el rostro, aspiró profundamente, después de todo, no se quejaba de seguir aquí, hoy volvería a tomar alimento y todo podría verse con mayor claridad.

Al acercarse al área de baño, el cuál se abría cada vez que concluía una fase de entrenamiento, el muchacho de siete años se incorporó a los otros que ya se encontraban removiendo las manchas de sangre, de sudor y de tierra que se habían impregnado en ellos. El agua era helada, por supuesto, y escasa. Difícilmente podían nadie aquí hallar un indicio de amabilidad o consideración, por lo que se sorprendió en gran manera cuando al llegar al área de entrenamiento los demás chicos le miraron con respeto. Mientras alentaba su paso y un camino se iba abriendo delante de él, Bruno se preguntó qué podía estar sucediendo.

"Por favor, toma esto…" escuchó una voz desconocida, todas las había llegado a uniformar entre las largas sesiones de sollozos y quejas que seguían a los entrenamientos.

Mirando directamente hacia la fuente de el sonido, Bruno se halló de frente de un muchacho de aproximadamente su estatura que le miraba con (¡asombroso!) una sonrisa y le ofrecía un trapo seco.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Bruno finalmente a su interlocutor.

"Que por favor tomes esto." Insistió el muchacho ligeramente mayor a él de piel blanca y cabellos rubios.

"No entiendo… ¿porqué?" fue todo lo que acertó a responder el infante Bruno mirando de manera alternativa al pedazo de tela y al otro muchacho.

"Porque ayer me diste una lección…" respondió el otro muchacho sin más rodeos.

"¿Ayer?" preguntó Bruno demasiado confundido como para saber a qué hacía referencia el otro muchacho.

Era evidente que éste no respondería más nada, por lo que Bruno tomó el objeto ofrecido y se dispuso a acicalarse.

La línea para dar el alimento se había formado y se antojaba imposible de terminar. Bruno en su estado débil había sido uno de los últimos en llegar y notó que le tomaría más tiempo del que hubiera deseado llegar hasta el frente donde finalmente, recibiría el alimento que tanto requería. Pudo notar, sin mucha sorpresa, que Marcel y sus guardaespaldas se llegaban hasta el frente de la fila y lanzaban lejos al primero de ella, el cual, al ser lanzado fuera cayó pesadamente al suelo, sin siquiera mirar a los agresores se dispuso a ocupar un lugar detrás de éstos cuando volvió a ser lanzado por quien seguía y luego por quien seguía. A diferencia de la ocasión anterior, en esta oportunidad miró desafiante a quienes le habían agredido obligándole a irse cada vez más atrás… recibió de vuelta la misma calidad en miradas.

"¡Vete al Hades, imbécil!" llegó a gritar algún próximo comensal.

El agredido escupió al suelo mientras que comenzó su recorrido hacia lugares más atrás en la fila, hasta que encontró con su mirada a un tímido, el cuál, recibió el mismo tratamiento que el recibiera momentos previos por Marcel. Mientras la nueva víctima caía, otros comenzaban a apretar el tejido humano para rechazar al agresor y, por supuesto, para rechazar al agredido, un breve escarceo comenzó a generarse en la fila.

"¡Vamos, Señoritas!" se escuchó una potente voz interrumpir la escena, mientras que todos se paralizaban al sonido de ésta. "¿Es que es posible que no puedan aprender ni siquiera a formarse, partida de idiotas?"

El alto maestro había llegado a ocupar su sitio en la mesa frontal y observaba con mirada penetrante a todos los reunidos ahí.

"¡Largo de aquí!" ordenó mientras que movía su mano poderosamente hacia delante levantando con el movimiento una corriente de aire que a algunos los echó hacia atrás.

Con caras tristes, resignadas, todos los que habían salido de la fila emprendieron su camino hacia atrás, mientras que el Maestro no apartaba esa mirada tan fija como la de un águila.

Bruno estudió y registró la escena con interés particular, finalmente terminando devolviendo su mirada al comienzo de la fila una vez que los penitentes débiles hubieran pasado por donde él se encontraba. Hasta delante y recibiendo ya su botín, Marcel y sus compinches se mantuvieron impunes. El joven entrecerró los ojos. Anhelaba ese poder, anhelaba esa fuerza.

"Yo pienso lo mismo" interrumpió una voz sus pensamientos haciéndole que despertara de su concentración. Sorprendido por recibir palabras de manera personal por segunda vez en lo que iba del día, Bruno se volvió atrás suyo para encontrarse, esta vez sin sorpresa, con el mismo muchacho que le hablara minutos antes. "Yo soy Ferdinand" dijo el joven sin ofrecer su mano… tal gesto habría sido imperdonable en ese sitio.

"¿Qué quieres? ¿Porqué me hablas?" preguntó con una mezcla de curiosidad y hostilidad el niño de origen italiano.

"Ayer lograste mostrarme que incluso los poderosos Rostros de la Muerte tienen en ocasiones puntos débiles." Respondió el niño de piel blanca. "Ayer resquebrajaste la muralla… y no pareces haberte percatado de ello."

Bruno se volvió ignorando al muchacho molesto y tildándolo de loco en su mente. No tenía tiempo, ni ganas, de escuchar ningún discurso sobre términos de guerra, eso los tenía ya bien implantados en su mente gracias a todo el tiempo que llevaba aquí entrenando.

"Rostros de la Muerte…" ridiculizó el término en su mente. "¡Qué tontería más grande!"

La fila avanzó inexorablemente hasta que al fin llegó su turno por recibir sus alimentos. La disciplina exigía que recibiera sus alimentos y se dirigiera a su sitio en una de las grandes mesas y se sentara a esperar la orden de comienzo del desayuno. Bruno recibió su alimento en una astillada charola de madera, que consistía de una mezcla de harina con agua y miel, un vaso de agua y un poco de pan sin levadura… a sus ojos esto era un manjar. Tras haber pasado por el entrenamiento de supervivencia que exigía permanecer vivo y en constante agresión con sus competidores, generalmente el premio era poder tomar las raciones extras que algún previsor hubiera conservado a lo largo de toda la semana. El tiempo de término, justo el día anterior al llegar el ocaso… así que tenía que agradecer al paso del tiempo más que a nadie, el gesto aparentemente generoso de Marcel y su grupo "Los Rostros de la Muerte". Sin embargo, Bruno no se engañaba, la prueba había concluido, no así la competencia… todos, todos absolutamente eran parte de su competencia, no había momento de descanso. No podía darse el lujo de bajar su guardia.

Bruno giró tras recibir su ración de alimentos y pasó inclinando su cabeza al pasar por el temido maestro de ellos, Jeshua, Santo de Plata de la Cruz del Sur. Bruno no pudo percibir que éste fijó por un momento su vista en él y le estudiaba con interés, sino por el sencillo hecho de que al recibir la Cosmoenergía del Santo de la Cruz que parecía recorrerle de pies a cabeza como un aparato de seguridad, los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron ocasionándole una sensación de escalofrío.

Mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su lugar en las mesas, una mano le detuvo casi de comienzo. Bruno se detuvo sin tropezar para mirar lo que estaba pasando. En ese preciso momento, una mano tomó su vaso con agua y otra despojaba de su charola el plato de engrudo. Dirigió su vista sorprendida e indignada al responsable para hallarse con la mirada de Marcel que le miraba con el mismo gesto arrogante y perdonador que le dirigiera esa misma mañana desde su lecho. Bruno apretó sus dientes y siguió su camino, con sólo ese pan que le habían dejado.

"¡Malditos!" pensó con furia. "¡Me la pagarán un día ustedes! ¡Un día serán ustedes los que tendrán que suplicar con lágrimas que les perdone, y entonces…!" Al pensar en esto, un destello de su Cosmo logró generarse de forma potente… algo que ninguno de los comensales notó, pero para Jeshua, esta emanación de energía refulgió como un rayo entre las nubes.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?" se preguntó con interés el Santo de Plata de la Cruz del Sur. "¿Un gusano que está tratando de despegarse del suelo?" Una vez más dirigió su mirada temida hacia el mismo niño que hace unos momentos le causara curiosidad.

Bruno se sentó en su lugar, amargado, renegando de su suerte y rogando a Athena que le diera la oportunidad de levantarse. ¡Qué extraño le resultaba orar pidiendo algo que no fuera que todo terminara ya! Dentro de Bruno un deseo estaba comenzando a despertarse, una necesidad por imponerse.

Junto de él llegó el mismo niño que le estuviera hablando toda la mañana con sus alimentos completos. Su estómago se revolvió con furia al pensar que el maldito Marcel no había elegido sino su bandeja como el objeto de robo. Ferdinand tomó su pan y lo puso silencioso en la charola de Bruno quien le miró de vuelta extrañado.

"La lección…" susurró el joven al italiano, dejando una especie de interrogante al final.

"Bruno." Respondió escuetamente el moreno al blanco. "Soy Bruno."

"La lección, Bruno, es que el poder se toma… ayer ellos no pudieron juntos. Nosotros seremos mejores y entonces nos sentaremos allá, pero tendremos que trabajar juntos." Respondió de manera casi perversa Ferdinand, destilando el mismo rencor y odio que Bruno estaba sintiendo por la gentuza que le había quitado su alimento. Pero ¿una unión? Eso sonaba tan descabellado… sin embargo, ¿porqué no? Por alcanzar un objetivo, además… ansiaba tomar venganza de esos malditos.

"¡Escuchen!" interrumpió la potente voz de Maestro Jeshua levantando las manos y gesticulando de manera dramática como solía hacer en ocasiones. "Hoy recibirán finalmente el alimento que se han ganado al haber pasado la prueba de supervivencia…" mirándolos a todos y cada uno, deteniendo su mirada particularmente en Marcel y su grupo. "Son los mejores…" Marcel se sonrió lleno de satisfacción tomando estas palabras como un halago para él y su comportamiento. "… Sin lugar a dudas, las lecciones que han aprendido en esta prueba serán unas que pesen a futuro…" dijo ahora deteniendo su mirada en Bruno y su pelirrojo compañero. "Cosas que sólo en un campo de batalla se aprenden…" y mirándolos a todos de nueva cuenta, prosiguió. "Athena es la Diosa de la guerra; y la guerra no es un acto que se desprenda jamás del amor, es un acto que se desprende del fin de cualquier otra posibilidad… aprendan esto, niños…" dijo mirándolos a todos. "Yo no estoy aquí para invitarles a que realicen la guerra como acto de amor, estoy aquí para enseñarles a realizar el acto de la guerra como el acto legítimo de agresión o defensa en la búsqueda de un objetivo… la justicia generalmente queda con aquel que es el más fuerte, procuren serlo para que sus actos sean irrevocables y sean justos, a pesar de lo que cualquiera diga… es una lección que nos enseña nuestra Diosa… cualquier acto que se cometa contra otro, si es justificado con la victoria, lo vuelve bueno y honorable… ¡alcancen el honor en la victoria!" Y terminando su discurso concluyó. "¡Odien a sus enemigos!"

Todos le miraron mientras que el moreno hombre concluía su discurso y estudiaba los rostros de todos ellos. Cerró los ojos extendiendo su Cosmo y analizando a cada uno de ellos… Marcel se había sentado de manera insolente ya, más preocupado en comer que en otra cosa, otros, habían escuchado la lección con un dejo de terror… sus almas se alejaban del concepto de poder ejercer el poder contra otro débil… ¡ni siquiera por lo que estaban aprendiendo! Con interés y sin mucha sorpresa, se dio cuenta que eran los dos jóvenes que había observado hacía unos instantes aquellos que parecían meditar sobre las palabras recién dichas…

"Los caminos de las lecciones son tan variados como en ocasiones inesperados…" meditó Jeshua.

Los días prosiguieron su pesada marcha y los pupilos de Jeshua continúan el duro entrenamiento al que son sometidos.

"¡La Guerra no es un día de campo!" parece arengar la voz de su Maestro a algunos de ellos. "¡Sólo aquel que sea capaz de alzarse con la justicia de la fuerza en sus manos será el destinado a portar la armadura de Cáncer!" La mención de la armadura hace soñar a algunos, a otros, los hace simplemente rogar porque todo esto termine y se decida pronto. "¡Sólo saldrá de aquí el mejor! ¿Quién de todos será?"

Con la semilla de la codicia en todos ellos, la única forma de salir de aquí se antoja de una manera: como el ganador o muerto. Algunos de los estudiantes, increíblemente reaccionan y se aferran a las lecciones y a la energía vital que pueda levantarlos. Entre sí, la mirada de la desconfianza se adivina, aún entre los Rostros de la Muerte. No así entre Bruno y Ferdinand quienes continúan con su amistad en medio de todo este caos. Una noche, observando el cielo, ambos jóvenes miran las estrellas brillar por sobre sus cabezas.

"Están tan lejos…" dice Ferdinand con mirada perdida en horizontes perdidos en mares estelares. "Pareciera en ocasiones que son la única salida… lo único que nos queda en este campo de entrenamiento…"

Escuchando las palabras de Ferdinand, Bruno recuerda el momento en el que le hablara hacía ya casi un año, justo al término de la prueba de supervivencia. ¡Tantas cosas habían pasado entonces! Ambos muchachos eran amigos y habían llegado al entendimiento de que, en medio de una batalla, también los débiles en unión podían alcanzar el honor de la victoria y la justicia… esa unión les animaba a pensar que al obtener la victoria y tras escuchar el discurso de su maestro, su victoria y su fortaleza justificaría de manera "justa" su salida de ambos como los ganadores de esta prueba total de resistencia… pero… ¿y quién portaría la armadura de Cáncer? Se preguntaban. El maestro no había informado si el que saliera como ganador de este campo de concentración sería el que portaría de manera automática la armadura.

"¿Porqué yo, Ferdinand?" preguntó finalmente Bruno dejando escapar una pregunta que había tenido reservada durante varios meses pero que no había acertado a hacer en los pasados meses.

"¿Eh?" preguntó sin comprender la pregunta el rubio compañero de entrenamiento del peliazul Bruno. "¿Qué dices?"

"Es una pregunta que siempre me he hecho…" respondió Bruno sonriendo con gesto extraño en él, al responderle al muchacho de origen danés.

Ferdinand sonrió de vuelta al joven de origen italiano y se sentó de un golpe.

"¡Hay tantas preguntas que me he hecho y no las he podido expresar!" replicó de vuelta. "Por ejemplo… yo no hablo griego, y tampoco lo hacías tú… sin embargo… ¡nos entendemos! ¿cómo puede ser?"

Bruno miró a Ferdinand con gesto de confusión total sin saber lo que debía responder.

"¿Cómo?" acertó exclusivamente a responder al final. "¿Qué?"

El rubio lo miró de vuelta y se carcajeó de manera discreta… era algo que no hacían muy seguido y en cierta forma, el hacerlo resultaba un ejercicio que les parecía muy ajeno.

"Bruno…" respondió finalmente Ferdinand interrumpiendo su risa. "Tú me mostraste por un momento que hay una forma de salir adelante… otro en tu lugar se habría resignado a morir finalmente, como una manera de salir finalmente del martirio que para algunos ha supuesto recorrer este camino…" respondió el muchacho quien miró hacia el suelo en tanto hablaba. "… Pero tú… tú no lo hiciste. Te diste cuenta de ibas a morir y sin embargo, te aferraste a la vida, de cualquier manera."

Bruno bajó la vista algo apenado.

"En realidad lo que hice fue rogar porque me perdonaran la vida…" dijo mientras volvía su rostro hacia el otro lado. "No creo que haya mostrado en realidad nada…"

"No como yo entiendo las cosas, Bruno…" respondió Ferdinand negando con el dedo. "Porque lograste vivir para otra ocasión y te ganaste una oportunidad de poder ser el ganador…"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Bruno volviéndose hacia Ferdinand sorprendido de escuchar estas palabras.

"Y mientras lograbas eso… ¡me mostraste que hay esperanza!" dijo cerrando el puño.

"Pero… ¡quedé con una deuda de honor con Marcel! En realidad, no soy tan libre como quisiera… no me la ha cobrado, y estoy seguro que si en un momento dado quisiera cobrarme, lo hará en el momento que más le convenga…"

Ferdinand sonrió y le miró de vuelta.

"Bruno… ¿en verdad reconoces esa deuda?"

Ambos jóvenes se miraron uno al otro. Bruno con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa ante la frescura de lo que proponía Ferdinand, el otro, sonriendo en cierta forma ante la agonizante inocencia del otro.

"Yo…"

"En la Guerra, Bruno, no hay deudas de honor…"

Un sudor frío recorrió la frente de Bruno al escuchar esas palabras aterradoras viniendo de su amigo Ferdinand… ¡era como si escuchara delante suyo a su maestro Jeshua! El joven italiano miró al cielo a las estrellas y luego miró de vuelta a Ferdinand quien se había vuelto a recostar y miraba a las estrellas con sonrisa retorcida.

"Imposible… ¡debe de haber una alternativa, siempre debe de haberla!"

Sorpresivamente para Bruno, un par de meses después, fue llamado a la Cabaña de su Maestro Jeshua. Ignoraba para qué había sido llamado a esas horas de la noche a tal enclave, pero en cierta forma, se intranquilizó… el Maestro era una persona que le intimidaba en muchos sentidos.

Al llegar a la cima de el montículo donde descansaba la vivienda de Jeshua, el joven tocó a la puerta de madera.

"Sigue" pudo escuchar la familiar voz de su maestro detrás de la puerta. Al entrar, pudo observar que éste se encontraba sentado en una rústica silla enfrente de una aún más rústica mesa iluminada exclusivamente por dos candelas.

"Ya estoy aquí, Maestro." Exclamó algo agitado Bruno al estar frente a la imponente presencia de Jeshua.

"Puedo verte, ven acá" Fue la escueta respuesta que recibió de su maestro el joven italiano de cabellos azules.

Obedeciendo la orden del hombre, Bruno dio unos pasos hasta estar a una distancia prudente de dos metros (que era el máximo que permitía el limitado espacio dentro de la cabaña si no se quería ver desde fuera al habitante) mientras que permanecía en silencio expectante al propósito que había llevado a Jeshua a hablarle.

"Tú…" dijo finalmente Jeshua sin mirarle directamente, sino agachando la mirada y sirviéndose un vaso de agua fría. "Te he llamado para informarte que la prueba final está por realizarse…"

Bruno abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Porqué le decía esto su Maestro? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

"Deberás prepararte para la pelea final, niño, puesto que en esta ocasión, no habrá más que la salida del ganador y del perdedor."

Bruno estudió el rostro de Jeshua mientras bebía el agua y le hablaba de manera impersonal, pero sin embargo, dándole una lección y un consejo que él ignoraba por qué se lo daba… ¿preguntaría?

"¿Los ganadores?" preguntó Bruno finalmente en voz baja y susurrante, quizá a propósito anunciando sus planes de imponer a más de un ganador en aras de "la justicia de la fortaleza"… quizá de manera inconsciente. Jeshua no dejó de notar la inclusión de la palabra en plural y se sonrió.

"Hablas como un líder y por eso es que te he mandado a llamar, niño." Agregó el alto hombre, que mostraba marcas por todo su cuerpo. Bruno estudió el rostro rudo, casi salvaje del hombre que tenía enfrente. Su mirada parecía atravesada por un espíritu indomable, su boca rígida demostraba que no reía nunca, el cabello blanco que enmarcaba desaliñadamente el rostro tosco le confería el aspecto de un espectro o de un ser salido de entre las tinieblas para aterrorizar… ¡Jeshua de la Cruz del Sur era un hombre temible! Habiéndose dejado estudiar, Jeshua volvió su rostro con ojos cerrados al muchacho que lo estudiaba. "No creas que te estoy teniendo una consideración especial, niño." Dijo de forma escueta el hombre. "Esto lo he comunicado a aquellos que considero son los que tendrán en un momento dado la oportunidad de dirigir a otros… siendo inteligentes, podrán alcanzar la victoria, niño."

Bruno abrió los ojos con esperanza tras escuchar ese plural en las palabras de Jeshua… esa inclusión que infería que más de uno podría alzarse con la victoria, de ser así, entonces, haría lo indecible por hacer que él y Ferdinand lograran salir de ese caos.

"La prueba, niño comenzará en dos días y durará más de siete semanas… será una batalla a concluir las otras batallas… sólo los ganadores saldrán de aquí… los perdedores…" El tono de Jeshua se volvió aún más impersonal.

Sin prestar atención y dando por hecho en su mente que serían muertos aquellos que no ganaran, Bruno comenzó a hacer cálculos en su mente de los días venideros… tendría que buscar una estrategia si quería asegurar su victoria.

Dos días después, la prueba que hubiera anunciado Jeshua comenzaba. Ignorantes de nada más que de el comienzo y la fecha aproximada de su salida, Ferdinand y Bruno se prometieron uno al otro llegar al final.

"Ellos nos creen los débiles, Bruno… ¡pero es la fuerza de los números la que nos acompaña!"

"Somos más y eso será tan sólo suficiente para hacer que ellos se cansen…" respondió el peliazul al rubio. "Los echaremos a todos de la concha1 y saldremos de aquí acompañados de la victoria!"

Las tácticas de guerra habían iniciado. La recta final estaba dispuesta.

Meditando ante los acontecimientos que esperaba que ocurrieran, Jeshua sentenció.

"Será aquel que logre de manera más efectiva aferrarse a la vida pasando por encima de los demás el que gane… es natural que el amor a seguir viviendo y seguir luchando se contrapone al llamado instinto que esos monjes místicos de allá afuera proclaman como motivo de guerra…, así es, el amor a la vida y el instinto de supervivencia no hacen sino mostrarnos el verdadero rostro de que la vida consume vida… de que el odio consume amor…" Y mirando hacia el cielo concluyó. "El amor a la vida que se traduce en supervivencia es también odio al rival que tenemos enfrente listo para tomar lo que queremos… ¿quién lo tomará? ¿quién estará listo para abrazar el odio de la guerra? Quien lo haga… será sin lugar a dudas el llamado a salir de aquí…"2

"¡Cuán ignorante era entonces de que todos requerimos de máscaras para poder vivir bajo las normas!" Piensa Máscara Mortal tomando entre sus manos el casco de la armadura de Cáncer. "¡Cuán ignorante era yo de que todos las portaban ya!"

Continúa…

1 El proceso por el que algunos cangrejos logran hacerse de una concha es echando a su antiguo habitante de esta. Nota curiosa de carácter zoológico. Nota del Autor.

2 Para el lector cuidadoso que sepa el significado del nombre de quien piensa estas palabras podrá apreciar lo irónico de su filosofía y de sus enseñanzas. Nota del Autor.


	2. Capítulo II

**CAPITULO II: ** **LA IMPOSICIÓN DE LA MÁSCARA**

En dos semanas de pruebas las cosas ocurrieron tal y como Ferdinand y yo habíamos previsto, nuestro número y nuestra cohesión permitieron que el grupo que conformábamos, el de los "débiles", comenzáramos a sobrevivir más tiempo que el resto de los grupos que hallaron fuerzas y la virtud de unirse para sobrevivir.

La guerra hace que tengamos compañeros extraños y obliga que los hombres hagamos cosas que bajo otras circunstancias no haríamos, pero la supervivencia nos dictaba comportarnos de tal manera. No he regresado jamás al campo de entrenamiento donde yo permanecí aquellos primeros años en el Santuario, ignoro si era percepción exclusiva de quienes estábamos allí, pero ciertamente el sol me parecía que no duraba mucho tiempo ahí proyectando su luz… ¿o será que la luz me rehuye a mí? La Casa de Cáncer es un palacio oscuro, ciertamente.

¿Cuántos de los miles que habíamos comenzado estábamos aún vivos? Ahora no tengo la conciencia clara, han sido tantas las vidas segadas por mis manos que en realidad no llevo un conteo.

El caso es que quedábamos unos cuantos cientos… eso sí lo puedo recordar con más certeza… los enemigos a observar: Los temidos Rostros de la Muerte, ese Marcel y su grupúsculo de lisonjeros.

Ferdinand y yo éramos amigos y cómplices, manipulando los números a nuestro favor, contando con la carne de cañón necesaria para asegurarnos nuestra supervivencia. Éramos una especie de caníbales de nuestro grupo… mal hacían en confiar aquellos que se acercaban a nosotros, pensaba yo para mis adentros, ¡qué ciertas son estas palabras! Quienes son incapaces de mirar las máscaras en los rostros de otros con toda su magnitud duermen el inocente letargo de los tontos… ¡Qué desagradable!

Observando un banderín que colgaba en el punto más alto del valle donde entrenábamos, sabíamos del estado de la batalla que nos acompañaba: Rojo significaba guerra, Azul significaba tregua.

"Entonces…" dijo el chico rubio a Bruno. "… ¿Estás seguro que el Maestro habló en plural de aquellos que lograrían salir de aquí?"

"Sí, me lo dijo claramente: '_aquellos que tengan la oportunidad de triunfar_'" respondió afirmativamente el chico italiano mirando a su espontáneo amigo.

"¡Magnífico!" pensó Ferdinand con determinación mientras juntaba las manos y, volviéndose rápidamente a su amigo de cabellos azules, agregó: "¡Es necesario que lleguemos hasta el final entonces, Bruno! ¡Estamos cada vez más cerca de la salida, no cedamos nada de terreno!"

Bruno asintió con esperanza. La esperanza que en algún momento había transmitido a Ferdinand ahora era correspondida por el sencillo hecho de no sentirse solo en medio de este sitio. "Después de todo…" meditaba Bruno. "… No hay nada mejor que tener un amigo que esté a tu lado, no hay nada mejor que haya esa persona en quien uno pueda confiar."

Un soplo de aire frío chocó contra el rostro de Bruno, el cual dejó de lado sus reflexiones sobre la amistad.

"¡Mira, Bruno!" señaló Ferdinand desde detrás de la roca que usaban para esconderse. "¡Allá, en lo alto!"

Sobre el peñón más alto que dominaba toda el paisaje, allí donde se hallaba la cabaña del Maestro Jeshua, la misma temida figura cambiaba el color del banderín del color rojo al azul.

"¡Tregua!" pensaron ambos jóvenes al mirar el banderín. "¡Al fin un momento de reposo para replegar fuerzas y prepararse para la siguiente fase!"

"¡Acérquense, guerreros!" ordenó con voz estruendosa el Santo de Plata.

"¡Nos dirigirá unas palabras!" dijo Bruno con algo de sorpresa.

"Nuevas instrucciones, Bruno… nada bueno, estoy cierto." Respondió pesimista el rubio de cabellos sucios.

Como muertos que se arrastraban sobre sus propias carnes marchitas, figuras cansadas, manchadas de polvo y sangre, fueron llegando de manera pesada hasta el sitio de convocatoria.

"¡Vamos!" dijo Bruno golpeando atrevidamente el hombro de su compañero, un gesto demasiado cálido para las circunstancias que les rodeaban. El hecho sorprendió a Ferdinand quien miró como Bruno se impulsaba entre las rocas para salir con prisa mientras que el danés se miraba el hombro con una sonrisa en un breve momento mientras que finalmente, se apresuró cuando observó que el italiano le esperaba y le arengaba con la mirada a que se le uniera.

Finalmente se incorporaron al resto de penosas figuras que eran sus compañeros. Las miradas procuraban ser atentas, pero la atención era forzada, era evidente el desgaste físico y emocional al que habían sido sometidos… un verdadero Inframundo.

"El mundo de los hombres… el mundo de la guerra…" meditó Bruno mientras se abría paso con un poco más de energía que el resto. Su posición de estratega le había permitido sortear las dificultades de manera menos difícil que a sus compañeros, lo mismo que Ferdinand. Resaltaba la vitalidad de sus movimientos con respecto a la de los demás candidatos.

Del otro lado, los Rostros de la Muerte se abrieron paso también llenos de energía. Indudablemente, responsables de muchas de las bajas que se habían dado durante esta última fase de la campaña. Marcel estudió el patético grupo de cientos que quedaban, durante esta última fase, había logrado adquirir el poder destructivo de los caballeros, por lo que era un rival muy temido. Pasando su mirada sin diferenciar de los lastimeros compañeros de uno al otro, parecía buscar… entonces su rostro y su mirada se detuvieron de pronto. Cerró los ojos como midiendo. Bruno y Ferdinand correspondieron la mirada retadora.

"¡Bastardo!" pensó para sus adentros Bruno con infinito odio, reconociendo en él al rival más temible y seguro competidor final.

"Guerreros…" se escuchó la voz de Jeshua al fin, haciendo que todos miraran hacia arriba a su espigada y musculosa figura que parecía otra de las afiladas rocas que rodeaban todo el paraje. "Durante estos últimos días, ha sido notorio que mucho han aprendido… ¡ustedes están a un paso de concluir el entrenamiento!"

Todos abrieron los ojos esperando escuchar que esto era el final, un discurso que habían esperado desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

"En el transcurso de los últimos días, todos ustedes han sido testigos de primera mano de que en la Guerra sólo existen dos clases de personas: los débiles y los fuertes. ¿Se han asegurado de estar en el bando correcto? ¿Sus medidas han sido las suficientes? Están a punto de darse cuenta de ello, puesto que esta es la prueba final."

Bruno miró con sorpresa a Ferdinand quien mantenía fija su mirada en el montículo donde el hombre hablaba. Ignorado, Bruno volvió su vista hacia arriba.

"Aquí…" dijo Jeshua mostrando una pizarra con un mapa del sitio de entrenamiento. "Podrán observar la ruta hacia la victoria… ¡para muchos ésta será la ruta a la salida definitiva de este mundo, para otros, será la ruta que los encumbrará como Guerreros de Athena y que los llevará, con el tiempo, al camino de convertirse en unos de los seres más poderosos de toda esta Tierra." Dando un paso hacia delante, mostró con paciencia la ruta. "Deberán estar alertas, puesto que éste es el momento más difícil de cuantos han pasado… ¡aquí es donde se separarán los hombres de los verdaderos guerreros y no hay marcha atrás! Aquel o aquellos que alcancen finalmente mi vivienda y mantengan el control de ella durante toda una hora… habrá ganado el pase por la puerta de salida de este campo de entrenamiento."

Un suspiro de alivio y de esperanza se extendió por entre todos los espectadores. ¡Al fin! ¡Las palabras que tanto habían anhelado sus mentes y sus cuerpos! ¡La promesa de la salida! ¡Y todo estaba al alcance de sus manos! Todos se miraron entre sí, con desconfianza, con odio, con los ánimos de poder matar a quien su vista alcanzara a mirar en esos minutos… cada cabeza ahí, era un obstáculo en la consecución de su meta más deseada.

"La misión deberá realizarse durante las siguientes horas, guerreros. ¡Vayan! ¡Espárzanse por todo el campo y jamás cerca de la entrada al camino! Recuerden que yo sé perfectamente sus presencias… ¡acaben con sus rivales!"

Dijo finalmente dando media vuelta con fuerza y dejando el sitio mientras que otra corriente de aire frío les pegaba en los rostros, en los cuerpos. Todos se miraron entre sí una vez más, algo confundidos, otros midiendo y calculando el número total de rivales a vencer. También había miedo, algunos intuían que su final había llegado.

Bruno miró hacia Ferdinand, quien correspondió al italiano y asintieron mudos ante sus pensamientos.

"¡Hasta el fin!" pensó Bruno.

"¡Triunfaré!" pensó Ferdinand en su mente, mientras que comenzaban a desaparecer.

"Nos será necesario descansar, Ferdinand." Dijo Bruno finalmente. "Yo propongo que nos vayamos al sitio más alejado posible de la entrada, casi todos procurarán ingresar lo más pronto posible, lo que ocasionará una matanza inicial entre todos aquellos que estén cerca de la entrada."

"Estoy de acuerdo, Bruno." Respondió Ferdinand con fuerza. "Yo iba a proponer exactamente lo mismo."

"Bien, pues que así sea." Afirmó Bruno mientras que sus cabellos azules se movían al compás del viento que comenzaba a suavizarse.

Los dos jóvenes hicieron como habían acordado, se alejaron lo suficiente de la entrada en una de las tantas cavidades que habían hecho en el suelo para camuflarse y permanecer ocultos de sus rivales. Ambos durmieron ahí y comieron sus últimas raciones de pan que habían guardado. Requerirían de todas las fuerzas y las energías que todo esto en conjunto podría proporcionarles, pues les esperaban momentos difíciles.

Pero la comida y el cansancio cobraron su cuota en Bruno y su compañero. Durmiendo durante otro rato más del que ellos hubieran deseado, el italiano abrió los ojos al sentir el dolor de sus músculos al permanecer inactivo y en posición difícil durante tanto tiempo. Por un momento le resultó difícil sacudirse el sueño, hasta que viendo a su alrededor, logró percibir a Ferdinand dormido plácidamente contra de él. Se irguió de manera rápida y removió la capa de pasto que les protegía mientras que sacaba su cabeza de la cavidad que habían usado de refugio. Todo a sus alrededores estaba más solo que de costumbre, ondeando con energía, el banderín rojo que indicaba el inicio de la campaña final le pareció una alarma a Bruno, quien con rapidez, se movió hacia Ferdinand quien seguía durmiendo y le agitó por los hombros.

"¡Ferdinand! ¡Ferdinand, despierta!" ordenó Bruno.

El compañero del italiano entreabrió sus ojos.

"¿Qué pasa, qué?" haciendo de lado rápidamente su sueño al notar el gesto preocupado y alerta de su amigo, el danés también brincó como un resorte. "¿Ya ha comenzado?" preguntó.

"¡No sé hace cuánto tiempo! ¡Nos hemos quedado dormidos, tenemos que apresurarnos!" obtuvo por respuesta del peliazul.

Ferdinand asintió y se movió con cautela mientras que ambos volvían a asomarse.

"Ya he echado un vistazo… ¡todo está solo!"

"¡Mierda!" exclamó Ferdinand molesto saliendo sin esperar más del hoyo en el suelo. "¿A qué esperamos, Bruno? ¡Vamos! ¡Ya se nos han adelantado todos los demás!"

"¡Sí!" respondió Bruno escuchando esas palabras que también deseaba escuchar.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a correr por el paraje claroscuro y carente de cualquier verdor. Sólo tierra y rocas yermas era lo que veían por delante y a los lados, era todo lo que dejaban atrás. Los únicos sonidos que les acompañaban en su carrera angustiosa, era el eco de sus propios pasos y el paso del viento que silbaba al recorrer las aristas de su marco. Y ya más cercano a ellos, el palpitar agitado de sus propios corazones que latían debido a su carrera a su angustia, así como el sonido de sus respiraciones. Allí, delante de ellos, como moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo se encontraba la entrada; y cuando corrían concentrados en ingresar lo más pronto posible a la vereda, Ferdinand tropezó y cayó pesadamente lastimándose el rostro y las rodillas. Bruno, que había avanzado un poco más detuvo su carrera de pronto y se volvió hacia el danés.

"¡Ferdinand!" exclamó. De pronto y mirando a su alrededor, Bruno abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Alrededor de ellos, incontables cuerpos regados por todas partes, manchas de sangre y dientes entre rocas. El aire helado golpeó su rostro y el olor de la sangre, con su sabor acre, asaltó sus fosas nasales.

Ferdinand se quejó un poco mientras que hacía lo necesario para ponerse de pie.

"¿Qué…" iba a preguntar el rubio cuando descubrió lo mismo que Bruno.

Jóvenes, todos de alrededor de sus edades, muertos con gestos de angustia. Algunos miraban con gesto vacío hacia los cielos oscuros que cubrieron sus muertes. Impasible, el paisaje no parecía suavizarse con la presencia de la muerte, sino que parecía convertirse en un momento, en otro rival a vencer.

Un gesto lastimero se escuchó cercano a Ferdinand. El danés se levantó y observó que había tropezado al encontrarse con el cuerpo de uno de sus compañeros de entrenamiento que se aferraba a la vida.

"¡Hades!" exclamó Ferdinand mientras que lograba ponerse de pie. Bruno se acercó hasta donde estaba su compañero.

"Parece que… ¡sigue con vida!" exclamó Bruno al borde de su inocencia. Había presenciado muchas muertes, pero nunca tantas juntas. Un dejo de horror comenzaba a amagarle con hacerle dudar de sus propias fuerzas.

Agachado mirando el cuerpo del cual provenían esos lamentos, Ferdinand se levantó para responder al comentario de Bruno.

"Sí, en efecto… sigue vivo." Dijo el danés, que fijó su vista en el muchacho que movió con trabajo su mano como implorando que le ayudaran. Bruno miró hacia el caído y luego hacia Ferdinand, quien cambió su rostro a uno de dureza. "¡Tú maldito, nos has detenido ya demasiado!" exclamó el danés con furia moviendo su pierna con fuerza y asestando un golpe en la sien del caído, el cual, demasiado débil para gritar, murió de inmediato al reventar su sien y su cuello. La punta del pie de Ferdinand se manchó de sangre, ante la mirada atónita de Bruno, el cual miró hacia el rubio con asombro ante el despliegue de frialdad absoluta del que había sido protagonista.

"¡Vamos, Bruno!" dijo Ferdinand sin detenerse más. "¡Ya vamos muy retrasados!" dijo mientras reiniciaba su carrera, evitando los cuerpos de otros.

Bruno tardó en reaccionar unos cuántos segundos. Cerró los ojos como intentando hacer de lado lo que acababa de mirar, pero era imposible.

"Fuertes y débiles… ¡Débiles y fuertes!" se repitió en su mente mientras que se daba media vuelta y evaporando unas cuantas lágrimas que habían asomado a sus ojos. "¿Es que la vida y la muerte tienen que ser tan duras? ¿Hemos venido a este mundo sólo a matar?" se cuestionó el joven de cabellos azules mientras que entraba en la vereda por donde Ferdinand había ingresado hacía unos cuantos instantes antes, dejando todavía leves rastros de la sangre de su víctima en el camino como huellas.

"No podemos seguir con nuestro paso tan rápido, Ferdinand." Dijo Bruno mientras le alcanzaba. "El Maestro no habrá permitido que la gente pase aquí así tan fácilmente… ¡estoy seguro que deben de haber algunas trampas por aquí!"

Escuchándolo, Ferdinand desaceleró su paso coincidiendo en las palabras de su compañero y, al detenerse, rompió algo entre el camino. Los sentidos de Bruno captaron entonces un movimiento del aire.

"¡Ferdinand, cuidado!" gritó Bruno lanzándose hacia el danés y haciéndolo caer en el suelo, justo a tiempo antes de que una cuchilla sobrepuesta en una cuerda se clavara en una de las rocas del otro lado. Mientras los dos jóvenes se levantaban, observaron a sus lados tres cabezas sin cuerpo que estaban al mismo nivel que ellos. El par de chicos abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y se levantaron para hallar los tres cuerpos de los otros clavados contra las rocas ensangrentadas con el mismo número de cuchillas.

"Parece que ellos no pensaron en eso…" dijo Ferdinand tratando de mantener el temple y dándose cuenta que su vida estuviera muy cerca de haber sido terminada en un momento.

Más alertas ahora, los jóvenes prosiguieron sus caminos, mientras que Bruno trataba con todo el poder de su mente y su cuerpo, de repetir la proeza de escuchar aquello que parecía imposible de escuchar.

El hecho de encontrar más cuerpos destrozados y caídos se comenzó a volver un acontecimiento que caía dentro de lo "normal", ambos jóvenes ponían especial cuidado al pasar por estas zonas, pues sabían que quizá algunas otras trampas ocultas y no activadas podrían haber sido pasadas por otros o simplemente, no alcanzadas por los anteriores.

Al llegar a un claro donde encontraron varios cuerpos tirados, los muchachos decidieron tomarse un pequeño descanso. Ambos se sentaron en un par de rocas bajas rodeados de ese tenebroso paisaje… la última colina, la parte final del recorrido, ya se veía cercana.

Trataron de calmar la agitación de sus respiraciones, mientras que adoptaban posiciones más relajadas.

"Falta poco…" dijo Bruno.

"Sólo…" dijo Ferdinand recuperando su aliento y tragando saliva. "¡Un minuto!"

Se comenzaron a relajar, ignorantes de que detrás de ellos, abajo en el suelo, una nueva amenaza se acercaba a ellos. Cuando se dieron cuenta era demasiado tarde… los cuerpos tirados en el suelo y que habían dado por muertos... ¡eran una horda de guerreros!

"¡Es una trampa!" alcanzó a decir Bruno mientras caía al suelo. Ferdinand comenzó la carrera hacia arriba, huyendo de sus perseguidores, dejando atrás al italiano mientras se enfrentaba a otros.

Tirado en el suelo con todo el peso de sus contendientes, Bruno luchó con todas sus fuerzas por desembarazarse de ellos. Se quejó mientras se movía y se veía obligado a repartir golpes… sin haberse recuperado del todo, la tensión nerviosa parecía haber dado cuenta de todas las fuerzas que había logrado acumular en días y horas pasadas.

"¡Dé… déjenme, mal nacidos!" exclamó mientras lanzaba algunos golpes, haciendo caer a sus captores, tan débiles o más que ellos. "¡Ferdinand!" pensó angustiado Bruno. ¡Su amigo estaba solo! ¡Le perseguían! Alcanzó a mirar cómo su amigo lograba subir por el único levantamiento de tierra que había en el valle. Tropezando, sus cazadores le hacían casi resbalar por la angustia, por su cercanía.

Pero Ferdinand alcanzó la punta y se detuvo un momento para mirar lo que habría ocurrido con Bruno.

"Si logra ganar… todo habrá valido la pena…" pensó Bruno en un momento en que flaqueó su fuerza, pero de pronto sus ojos se abrieron llenos de horror cuando miró que detrás de Ferdinand, como un enjambre de abejas, más cuerpos le rodeaban y le ponían en peligro.

"¡No, no, no!" gritó angustiado el danés mientras era rodeado por fuerzas superiores a él, mientras que los que le perseguían en la cuesta se unían.

"¡Ferdinand!" gritó Bruno lleno de terror. Su sudor le escurrió por el rostro e intentó doblar sus brazos de manera imposible, sobre de ellos, sus rivales se apilaban y le jalaban, golpeaban e incluso mordían con tal de matarle, de hacerle a un lado. Pero para Bruno, el dolor no existía, sólo la angustia de mirar a su compañero rodeado y perdido.

"¡Tengo que ayudarle!" pensó con resolución. "¡Tengo que protegerle!" gritó mientras explotaba su Cosmo haciendo que sus rivales cayeran golpeándose algunos la nuca con las afiladas rocas y muriendo al romperse las nucas.

Gritando con furia, un fulgor de energía explotó en el sitio removiendo polvo y rocas. Algunas saltaron a los ojos de los rivales mientras que Bruno con paso lento pero pesado, se abría paso acabando con los obstáculos que le impedían llegar a su objetivo.

"¡Ferdinand aguanta! ¡Yo te ayudaré!" gritó Bruno, incapaz de mirar más a su amigo, sólo un montículo de guerreros más muertos que vivos que ya le cubrían de manera total.

Lanzando golpes y matando a quien podía, malhiriendo a otros, Bruno logró una nueva proeza: quemar Cosmo de forma regular, habiendo encontrado en un momento un propósito para su lucha.

Los estertores de los rivales que rodeaban a Ferdinand ya cubriéndolo por completo, no se asemejaba a ningún otro sonido que Bruno jamás hubiera imaginado… ¡Eran como los lamentos de muertos que hubieran venido por los vivos! En el desorden que era esa lucha, todos los salvajes también se lastimaban entre sí, sin sentido de lealtad… lo único importante era matar a cuanto ser se pusiera enfrente.

Caminando hacia la cuesta, el italiano arranca la vida jalando de los cabellos a sus rivales y atravesando con su mano cuellos mientras asciende con dificultad, pero lleno del propósito de hallar a su amigo.

"Me pregunto…" medita una sombra que lo observa todo desde un punto cercano. "…Si esto ocurre con conocimiento del viejo Patriarca… ¡Hipocresía! Nada más que la suciedad de los poderosos que siempre guardan debajo de sus alfombras rojas… ¿Qué diría mi hermano si viera esto?" preguntó la alta figura con rencor.

Bruno llegó hasta la cúspide.

"¡Atrás, desgraciados!" exclamó mientras quemando más su Cosmo, logró hacer retroceder con temor a las hordas, dejando a un maltrecho e inconsciente Ferdinand tirado en el suelo. Poniéndose entre el danés y los espantosos soldados, Bruno miró lleno de decisión y determinación a todos ellos con un gesto retador, mientras que el fulgor de su Cosmo le rodeaba. "¡No darán un paso más!" ordenó con firmeza.

Como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese momento, el grupo de mal vivientes miró con curiosidad a ese transfigurado joven, el cual minutos antes estaba dudoso de poder salir adelante en esta prueba y que, como milagro, parecía haberse convertido en una figura rodeada de un fulgor místico que lo elevaba muy por encima de ellos. Bruno levantó sus manos y cambió su postura a una de combate. "¡No me importa no llegar al final del camino, pero ustedes no tocarán a mi amigo!" gritó Bruno lanzando una ráfaga de Cosmo que levantó aire.

Los débiles cubrieron sus rostros mientras que se quejaban con un poco de dolor y con miedo. Y desde detrás de todos ellos, comenzaron a empujar. ¡Era su número el que los avalaba! ¡Un nuevo momento de matanza era lo que querían! Sin importar más todos se lanzaron, aplastándose contra Bruno, el cual les miró como una ola enorme de seres deformes que se lanzaban sedientos de sangre contra él.

"¡Escoria de Hades, mueran de una buena vez!" exclamó quemando su Cosmo con más fuerza y comenzando una lucha desesperada que esta vez se centró exclusivamente toda en él.

Muchos cayeron, pero el número imposible de calcular, el temor y el cansancio, hicieron que la calidad del Cosmo de Bruno comenzara a flaquear como la llama de una vela ante el viento. Poco a poco comenzó a retroceder.

"¡Dioses!" pensó. "¡Estoy perdido!" pensó dándose cuenta que su posición era totalmente desventajosa. Lanzando puños lograba abrir paso por un momento en el mar de gente que tenía enfrente, para que fuera de inmediato cubierto por más y nuevos rivales que aplastaban matando al instante a los caídos. Dando un paso atrás, Bruno logró mirar de vuelta el precipicio lleno de rocas abajo… ¡una muerte segura! "¡Es el fin!" pensó angustiado, sintiendo como el terreno cedía ante su peso y como sus atacantes, totalmente carentes de sentido, se lanzaban contra él como fieras.

Y entonces… ¡algo ocurrió! La figura que había estado observándolo todo desde lejos, se movió tan ágilmente como un felino, un rayo de energía cósmica dorada partió algunos cuerpos, mientras que el extraño se abría paso a una velocidad vertiginosa entre todos ellos tomando la mano de Bruno que estaba a punto de caer.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Bruno al sentir que detenían su caída y al observar como algunos de sus atacantes caían de frente contra las rocas destrozándose de inmediato al tocar el suelo. Delante de él, un alto joven de cabellos largos y azulados también, le miraba con fulgor dorado. Le brindaba una sonrisa, pero no una sonrisa amistosa, era una sonrisa más bien cínica.

"¡Tonto!" le dijo finalmente el joven en perfecto griego. "¡Jamás retrocedas!" dijo mientras que explotaba su Cosmoenergía con fulgor dorado y se volvía a los supervivientes. "¡El poder que tienes es superior al de estos insectos! ¡Explótalo!" dijo mientras que abría sus brazos concentrando una cantidad de energía impresionante, tan impresionante que hizo a Bruno temer.

"¿Quién es este hombre?" preguntó sin acertar a sentir alivio o miedo por el nivel de poder alcanzado por el aura de este desconocido.

"¡Triángulo… Dorado!" gritó el hombre abriendo una extraña dimensión delante suyo y lanzando varios golpes que hicieron que los gritos de los guerreros se elevaran a la categoría de sollozos, mientras que una extraña figura parecía absorber absolutamente todo delante de sí.

El cabello de Bruno pareció volverse hacia donde se encontraba ese misterioso triángulo delante del extraño, mientras que en su mente, cientos de preguntas se agolparon todas al mismo tiempo.

Lejos de ahí, en el corazón político y religioso del Santuario, se encuentra un complejo de edificios que alberga a los selectos de Athena: los doce palacios Zodiacales y el Palacio Papal conforman en uno, la espina dorsal, el corazón y el alma del dominio de Athena sobre la Tierra.

En la cúspide del camino Zodiacal, el majestuoso Palacio del Patriarca, máximo pontífice y representante excelentísimo de Athena enmarca como una joya preciosa la corona de las doce gemas del cinturón galáctico de los Santos de la Diosa de los Ojos Grises.

Más allá de las columnas que guardan, en el sactum sactorum, el Patriarca del Santuario observa a un pequeño de cabellos morados mientras medita.

"Siente el ritmo de tu corazón, Mu, sólo conociendo el ritmo de tu cuerpo serás capaz de afinar tus pensamientos y tu Cosmo en uno solo… ¡somos unos con las estrellas! El Cosmo está hecho de átomos, Mu, la materia que nos conforma es exactamente la misma que componen a los planetas y los soles que brillan en el profundo infinito… ¡Arde como una estrella, Mu... y alcanzarás el Cosmo!"

"Sí, Maestro." Respondió el pequeño tras escuchar las palabras del hombre que venerara como su propio padre.

Mu, el joven Lemuriano alumno de Shion, antiguo superviviente de la última guerra contra el Dios del Inframundo Hades y asignado por la mismísima Athena a encaminar a sus huestes a armarse y estar listas para el advenimiento de la siguiente Guerra.

El cuerpo del pequeño comenzó a brillar con un destello poderoso y sereno que hizo que el Patriarca abriera sus ojos con deleite, mientras que cerraba los ojos disfrutando la armonía del aura de su alumno.

"Athena, el alma de este Santo tuyo es hermoso, es como recibir de pronto la luz del sol sobre el rostro en el día más frío… ¡Qué paz me transmite!" pensó mientras que abría sus brazos y recibía el calor que irradiaba el niño de cabellos morados. "Mu, ¡cuánto has crecido, pequeño Carnero!" pensó lleno de orgullo.

La sonrisa de Shion se borró de improviso, cuando la armonía del dulce Cosmo de Mu se rompiera por la irrupción del poderoso Cosmo salvaje y explosivo de alguien a quien El Patriarca conocía muy bien.

Tomado por sorpresa, el Patriarca mostró un gesto preocupado, mismo que también percibió el pequeño Lemuriano quien interrumpió su meditación haciendo que el brillo de su Cosmo se hiciera menos evidente.

"¡Maestro!" exclamó Mu echándose a correr hacia el anciano quien abrió los ojos para observar a su alumno con gesto preocupado. "¿Está usted bien, Maestro?"

Borrando el gesto de preocupación y poniéndose la máscara que le distinguía como Patriarca, el Santo de Oro de Aries hizo a un lado con gesto elegante a su alumno.

"Mu, ¿porqué interrumpiste tu meditación? ¡Sigue con el ejercicio!" ordenó el hombre.

Desconcertado, el niño replicó.

"Pero es que vi su cara y pareció que de pronto usted se sintiera mal, pensé que hubiera hecho algo incorrecto y yo…"

"Medita como te pido, Mu. Yo me encuentro perfectamente bien, vamos, prosigue."

Mu asintió sin comprender dando la media vuelta y dirigiéndose al sitio donde estuviera realizando su ejercicio, sentándose, cerró los ojos e intentó acallar las dudas de su mente. Shion, en tanto, cerró los suyos y extendió su aura.

"El destello del Cosmo de Kanon vino del Campo de Jeshua… ¿Qué está haciendo él hasta allá? El área está prohibida para cualquiera que no sea parte del entrenamiento de los aspirantes a Cáncer. ¿Qué está ocurriendo allá? Debo informarme, pero antes…" Shion miró de vuelta a Mu asegurándose de que estuviera meditando.

El pequeño había logrado incendiar su alma una vez más en la dulce melodía de poder que era la firma de su poder. Extendiendo su conciencia, Shion se aseguró de que el aura de Kanon hubiera dormido otra vez.

"Arles…" pensó Shion pensando en su fiel kagemusha. "Él podrá saberlo."

El último rival de Kanon cayó pesadamente al suelo mientras que su Cosmo se iba debilitando poco a poco. Alrededor de él, el aire se había electrificado y su rostro mostraba una inmensa satisfacción. Bruno le miró absorto, pero recordando a su amigo, miró hacia sus lados con angustia buscándole, hasta que detuvo su búsqueda al observarle caído y sin sentido a unos metros de él. Alrededor de este, unos cuantos cuerpos más de muertos que habían sido terminados por el extraño o por el mismo mientras intentaba rescatarle. Bruno se agachó y le sacudió.

"¡Ferdinand, Ferdinand!" le agitó.

El danés no respondió. Sus miembros flojos le daban el aspecto de un muerto más. Unos pasos detrás de Bruno hicieron que se volviera. Con gesto serio, el extraño que le salvara hacía unos instantes se aproximó.

"¿Quién es usted?" preguntó Bruno mirando a su salvador sin soltar a Ferdinand, su respiración era agitada, y el aire pasó junto a ellos, haciendo volar sus cabellos de forma libre.

"Hmm…" obtuvo por respuesta mientras que éste rodeaba ignorándolos a ambos, como si se trataran de más cuerpos sin vida. El rostro del hombre daba la impresión de un profundo desprecio por todo lo que observaba.

"Tonto." Fue lo que recibió por respuesta. "Es obvio que eres el más fuerte de todos ellos… eres un hombre de Cosmo fuerte pero de corazón débil. ¿No te has dado cuenta que eres el único aquí que no lo sabe?" Sin mirarlo de vuelta, el joven de cabellos largos azulados se detuvo, dando la espalda al italiano que sostenía al rubio sin sentido.

"¿De qué está hablando?" preguntó Bruno molesto por las palabras del desconocido. "¿Qué es lo que no sé?"

El hombre llamado Kanon escuchó estas palabras con desprecio. Cerrando los ojos y bufando reprobando la candidez de la pregunta, simplemente dijo en voz baja pero audible:

"Él está vivo…sigue con tu camino, será interesante saber si alguna vez te veré en otro lugar, y entonces, te haré yo esta misma pregunta…" comenzó a caminar dejando atrás al confundido muchacho estudiante de Jeshua.

Bruno observó como el hombre desaparecía la figura de este misterioso salvador mientras caminaba bajando la cuesta, en camino opuesto al final de la misión que él debía cumplir para terminar con todo esto. Una vez que el misterioso caballero hubiese desaparecido, Bruno volvió su atención y su preocupación a su amigo.

"¡Ferdinand, Ferdinand!" exclamó una vez más preocupado. El hombre había dicho que estaba vivo… ¿sería posible que él lo supiera? De pronto, para alegría de Bruno, el inconsciente rubio comenzó a mover sus ojos y sus manos mientras volvía en sí. Bruno sonrió con genuino gusto y miró a Ferdinand hasta que éste abrió los ojos.

"¿Bruno? ¿Estamos muertos?" preguntó con voz débil el amigo del italiano.

Bruno se limitó a negar con su cabeza mientras que le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

"No, no, amigo… ¡estamos vivos!" dijo con algo cercano al júbilo.

Ferdinand, más recuperado, abrió los ojos y se puso de pie finalmente mientras que examinaba los alrededores. Muerte, destrucción. Con asombro, miró de vuelta a Bruno quien lo seguía mirando con ese mismo gesto de alegría. Con un poco de temor, el danés miró hacia las manos de su compañero y observó que en ellas habían restos de sangre y cabellos de enemigos ya caídos.

"¿Tú… has hecho todo esto?" preguntó Ferdinand al borde de la incredulidad, mientras que miraba a Bruno fijamente.

Bruno miró de vuelta y evaluó la escena, pensando si valdría la pena mencionar siquiera al extraño, decidió por omitir este hecho y asintió con la cabeza.

Ferdinand no lo podía creer. Mirando de vuelta a Bruno tragó saliva.

"Yo… tengo una deuda contigo, Bruno." Acertó a decir finalmente el danés.

Bruno negó con la cabeza al escuchar estas palabras y respondió:

"Ganar. Eso es la única deuda que tienes… ¡Salir victorioso, Ferdinand!"

El rubio miró al italiano y asintió finalmente, mientras que comenzaba su camino nuevamente esperando a que Bruno se le uniera. Los dos jóvenes reiniciaron su camino hacia la Cabaña de Jeshua.

"Amigo… ¡es mi amigo!" pensó Bruno suprimiendo una sonrisa. "¡Jeshua tenía razón! ¡Lo más importante es sobrevivir! ¿Pero de qué sirve ser el único que resulte victorioso si no se tiene a nadie al lado con quien compartir esta sensación?"

Poco a poco, el camino se fue volviendo menos difícil, hasta que en un momento, las trampas terminaron del todo.

Ambos se detuvieron asombrados al hallar la cabaña del Maestro en medio de la oscuridad, con una sencilla luz de vela que provenía del interior.

"¿Será posible que hayamos sido los primeros en llegar?" preguntó incrédulo Bruno.

"La puerta está abierta… ¡vayamos!" respondió Ferdinand mientras que encaminaba sus pasos hacia ella.

Ambos jóvenes se pararon justo frente al marco de la cabaña. Detrás de ellos, el profundo cielo azulado mostraba las estrellas y sus constelaciones. Y dentro, sentado enfrente de la mesa de siempre, se encontraba Jeshua y, entre su mano y la vela, un reloj de arena de cristal se hallaba colocado. Sin decir nada, Jeshua lo tomó y con gesto seguro le dio media vuelta iniciando el conteo de sesenta minutos que marcaba la parte final del reto.

Bruno y Ferdinand se miraron mientras que entraban con prisa y cerraban la puerta detrás de ellos. Intimidados por la presencia del Maestro, que ni siquiera los observaba, ni se movía siquiera, mientras los dos supervivientes se sentaron cada uno en lados opuestos de la pequeña vivienda. El rubio observando a Bruno y éste de vuelta.

El rostro del italiano, por más que lo tratara de disimular, hacía gala de gusto y de satisfacción. Ferdinand meditó que en ocasiones, este otro chico le resultaba un libro abierto para leerle, demasiado transparente. Mientras que Bruno, pensaba en que menos de una hora le separaban a él y a su amigo de la salida definitiva de este sitio.

Con esa sensación, llegó la tranquilidad que hacía mucho que no sentía. El uso de su Cosmo y la tensión vivida, comenzaron a tener un efecto de somnífero en el joven italiano, quien poco a poco comenzó a cabecear. Luchando contra esta sensación, abría sus ojos de pronto cuando alguno de estos movimientos resultaba lo suficientemente brusco como para sacarlo de su ensoñación. Y cada vez que abría sus párpados, que cada vez le resultaban más pesados, observaba a Ferdinand sentado del otro lado.

"¡Salgan de ahí!" se escuchó de pronto una voz conocida fuera de la cabaña que gritaba imperante y segura de sí misma. Bruno abrió sus ojos con horror, mientras que sentía que sus nervios se destrozaban en un santiamén. Brincando sobre su mismo sitio, el italiano susurró con horror: "¡Marcel!"

En efecto, afuera, el líder del grupo de los Rostros de la Muerte, se encontraba de pie desafiante frente a la puerta esperando a que los dos jóvenes que ocupaban el sitio salieran.

Dentro, Bruno miró de manera alternativa entre su Maestro y su compañero. Jeshua seguía sin moverse, parecía un mueble más de ese sitio, con una impasibilidad temible.

"¡Sal de ahí, Bruno! ¡_Tienes que hacerlo_! ¡Y tú lo sabes!" agregó Marcel, cuya voz se escuchó con eco, haciendo que el corazón de Bruno se paralizara por un momento.

Respirando con agitación, Bruno miró a su Maestro y se preguntó si acaso él sabría de la deuda de honor adquirida con el pelirrojo.

"¡Claro que debe saberlo!" pensó el italiano con un poco de vergüenza. "¡No hay nada que ocurra en este sitio sin que el Maestro lo sepa!" La angustia de Bruno se volvió mayor al pensar que quizá esta deuda pudiera ser algo que serviría como una excusa para que su triunfo fuera arrebatado después de todo. Marcel siempre había gozado de impunidad ante su Maestro.

Ferdinand lo miraba adivinando cada paso que la conciencia de Bruno daba y suspiró con enojo. Se levantó rápidamente cuando el italiano se dirigía hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" preguntó el danés interponiéndose entre la puerta y el peliazul, mirando de frente a Bruno con seriedad.

Bruno miró hacia Ferdinand y luego hacia su Maestro, para volverse una vez más y agachar la mirada con pena.

"Ferdinand… yo tengo una deuda con Marcel… tú lo sabes, como yo, tal y como él lo ha gritado allá afuera… no puedo permitir que eso comprometa todo nuestro… _tu_ esfuerzo por salir de aquí… es algo que _debo _de hacer, no intentes detenerme."

Con enojo, el rubio aventó ligeramente a Bruno, el cual lo miró desconcertado. Fastidiado de Bruno y exasperado en un último límite, el danés dijo:

"¿No ves que ellos no se atreverán a atacar este sitio? ¡Es la cabaña del Maestro! ¡Si sales lo único que lograrás es regalar nuestro esfuerzo, imbécil! ¿Cuál honor? ¿Cuál deuda? ¿Crees que Marcel tiene algo así? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que tú crees que él lo haría?" preguntó Ferdinand mirando fijamente a Bruno.

Un momento tenso siguió a esta pregunta, mientras ambos jóvenes se miraban uno al otro directamente a los ojos. Los de Ferdinand, mostrando enojo, desprecio, hastío; los de Bruno, reflejando preocupación, vergüenza y duda. Mirando de vuelta a su Maestro, Bruno esperaba observar un leve gesto que indicara lo que debía de hacer. Pero no obtuvo nada. Volviendo su vista de vuelta a Ferdinand, Bruno negó con la cabeza.

"No… no lo haría." Dijo Bruno pensando en las palabras de su amigo.

Ferdinand asintió y acto seguido preguntó:

"¿Qué harás?"

"Permaneceré aquí adentro… ya lo has dicho tú, en la guerra no hay deudas; y es algo que el Maestro también nos ha enseñado: la supervivencia lo es todo, la victoria lo justifica absolutamente todo." Dijo Bruno. Ferdinand asintió. "Y de esa manera tú y yo seremos los que saldremos de aquí…"

Ambos se miraron y Bruno sonrió dejando escapar la tensión y al pronunciar esas palabras, lo que más había anhelado, dejar este sitio y en compañía de Ferdinand.

"Sólo uno saldrá de aquí."

La voz dura, inclemente y inflexible de Jeshua se escuchó por toda la habitación como un trueno que cayera de pronto en medio del cielo más claro.

Bruno y Ferdinand congelaron sus sonrisas y sus rostros se tornaron una máscara de terror mientras que se volvían al hombre que al fin los miraba. Sus ojos no eran brillantes, más bien eran casi ausentes, lo que había dicho no era posible rebatirlo, puesto que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

"_¡Sólo uno saldrá! ¡Sólo uno saldrá! ¡Sólo uno saldrá!_" era como un eco que retumbaba dentro de sus mentes y que helaba su sangre. Jeshua volvió a su mismo estado de observador, mientras que el reloj proseguía marcando el próximo final de la primera media hora.

Con horror, una vez que hubieran asimilado la sorpresa, Bruno y Ferdinand se miraron entre sí.

"¿Qué haremos?" preguntó Bruno en su mente. "¿Qué hago?"

Mientras meditaba en esto, un golpe que le arrojó el rostro contra la puerta le atontó. Mirando de vuelta, el dolor se acrecentó en una medida que creyó imposible de atener cuando se dio cuenta que el responsable era Ferdinand.

"¡Lo siento, Bruno, pero esto tiene que ser así! Estoy cumpliendo la deuda que me impusiste…" dijo mientras abría la puerta y lo lanzaba fuera de la cabaña.

Bruno cayó de bruces mordiendo literalmente el polvo al caer. El dolor físico no fue nada comparado al pesar de la desagradable sorpresa a la que había llegado… ¡Ferdinand! ¡El mismo Ferdinand lo había lanzado! ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué de esa forma? ¿Acaso no sabía que él lo habría hecho de manera voluntaria?

Alrededor, como una jauría de hambrientas hienas, Marcel y los Rostros de la Muerte se paran.

"¿Con que no estabas dispuesto a salir de otra forma, eh, miserable rata?" pregunta Marcel con desprecio. "¡Eres un cobarde!" concluye escupiendo y el despreciable proyectil aterrizó en la nariz del italiano quien lo mira de vuelta ignorante, la puerta que se cierra con Ferdinand dentro.

"¡Nosotros somos los que ganaremos! ¡Acabaremos contigo por tu atrevimiento y luego haremos salir a ese otro cobarde!" gritan los acompañantes de Marcel quienes patean a Bruno sin piedad, ante la mirada complacida del francés pelirrojo.

En la boca de Bruno se concentra el sabor metalizado de la sangre que comienza a pugnar por salir desde sus entrañas.

"¡Muérete maldito!" gritan los otros.

"¡Desearás que Marcel te hubiera matado en aquel día!"

Un puntapié logra acertar el ojo derecho de Bruno el cual se cierra de inmediato y comienza a sangrar profusamente, lo mismo que su frente y su nariz.

En medio del dolor y la pesadumbre que revuelven el cuerpo y el alma de Bruno, una presencia ajena pero conocida se hace manifiesta.

"¡Ódialos, Bruno!" urge la voz al italiano con autoridad. "¿No te das cuenta que solamente el más fuerte es el que es digno de vivir? ¿De salir? ¿No fuiste acaso tú el que los trajo hasta acá? ¿No ha sido el poder que has descubierto en estos días los que te ayudaron a alcanzar esta meta? ¿No habría sido de hecho posible que fueras tú el que hubiera llegado aquí sin ayuda de nadie? Te repito la pregunta que te hicieron hace unos momentos: ¿Estás dispuesto a regalarlo todo?"

"¡Maestro!" piensa Bruno azotado y levantado contra las piedras. Sintiendo que la vida le deja, el peliazul es levantado en vilo por los dos ayudantes de Marcel, el cual se comienza a saborear el momento mientras se levanta de la piedra donde se encontraba sentado y camina con la lentitud cruel del sádico hacia el joven quien permanece con la cabeza gacha, abandonada.

"Eres un hombre de Cosmo fuerte pero de corazón débil… ¿No te das cuenta que eres el único aquí que lo desconoce?" recuerda las palabras del extraño que le salvara antes de irse tan misteriosamente como se hubiera ido.

"¡El odio es lo única herramienta que te hará salir de este sitio! ¡Idiota! ¡Ódialos! ¡Ódialos! ¡Enciérralos en unas tenazas que los aplaste! ¡Hazles saber que el único motivo por el que ellos están aquí es porque tú lo has querido! ¡Destrózalos, Bruno, destroza esa sonrisa, destroza las ilusiones de quien salvaste y no duda en acabar contigo!"

Marcel llegó ante él deteniéndose ante el derrotado Bruno, sonriendo.

El rostro del italiano de pronto se ensombrece más, mientras que dos lágrimas escurren solas. Únicos testimonios de un sentimiento de pesar por dejar atrás quien era.

El pelirrojo levanta la cara de Bruno, la cual, llena de moretones y sangre, da el aspecto de un mártir. Tomando impulso, Marcel echa hacia atrás su puño dispuesto a descargar el golpe final cuando, de pronto, se detiene al ver una retorcida sonrisa en el rostro de Bruno.

"Sólo uno saldrá."

Sin comprender lo que el italiano balbuceara, mientras un hilo de sangre y saliva escapa, Marcel se detiene y se acerca al rostro de Bruno el cual vuelve a caer sin fuerzas sobre su pecho.

"¿Qué has dicho, ratón?" pregunta con duda el pelirrojo. "¿Qué has dicho?" grita Marcel levantando la cara de Bruno para mirarla con un gesto de desmayo. Ojos cerrados, brazos y piernas flojas.

"Creo que ha muerto, jefe…" responde uno de los lacayos de Marcel.

"Fue demasiado para el gusano este…" dice el otro riendo a carcajadas cortas y nerviosas.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Bruno, mientras que abre los ojos con un fulgor dorado, emanando una terrible fuerza que hace que Marcel retroceda con temor, mientras que el italiano parándose sobre sus pies firmemente, toma con sus brazos los cuellos de los Rostros de la Muerte y los aprieta de manera súbita haciendo que truenen sus cuellos y deformando sus caras, haciendo que sus ojos parezcan salir de sus órbitas y sus lenguas queden fuera.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunta Marcel sin acertar a comprender lo que está viendo delante de sus ojos.

Con repugnancia, Bruno abre los brazos aún envuelto en fulgor dorado y deja caer los cuerpos de los Rostros de la Muerte sin siquiera detenerse un poco.

Agachando la cabeza y caminando un poco, Bruno se limpia la sangre que escurre por sus labios y cierra los ojos. "He dicho que… ¡sólo uno saldrá de aquí!" concluye gritando con fuerza.

Marcel observa todo esto, mientras que la mirada de Bruno se fija en él con pesadez y furia. Riendo nervioso, el pelirrojo mira al italiano erguido frente de él desafiante.

"¡Ja, imbécil! ¿Crees que me asustas? ¡No eres nadie!" dice mientras que con gran rapidez se lanza contra Bruno, el cual evita el golpe con tranquilidad haciendo que el torpe pelirrojo trastabille y golpee su mano contra una roca mientras que se escuchan sus falanges crujir.

"¿Y tú? ¿Te nombras un Rostro de la Muerte?" pregunta Bruno mientras que le detiene por el otro brazo y lo hala hacia sí con fuerza, dejándolo de frente a él con un movimiento rápido y brusco. Marcel observa el rostro sonriente de Bruno quien lo encara mientras que haciendo brillar su Cosmo, comienza a romper con fuerza prodigiosa el antebrazo desde la muñeca del pelirrojo. Sonriendo, Bruno dice: "¡Yo soy su verdadera faz… la Máscara de la Muerte entre los humanos!"

Gritando de dolor y terror, Marcel es arrojado a un lado con desprecio por Bruno quien lo arroja a un lado mientras que dirige sus pasos hacia la puerta de la cabaña donde Ferdinand y Jeshua aguardan que concluya el periodo de tiempo fijado como meta.

"¡Sal de ahí!" susurra Bruno, emanando Cosmo dorado y lanzando su mano adelante destrozando la puerta convirtiéndola en astillas. Mientras las partículas de polvo caen, Ferdinand se tira al suelo y se arrastra hacia atrás lleno de pánico.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡El Maestro está aquí!" grita Ferdinand observando a Bruno quien se detiene ante él sin borrar su sonrisa de burla.

"¡Tú eres despreciable!" grita Bruno hacia el danés quien escucha la furia y observa el rostro transfigurado de quien, hacía unos instantes, le parecía tan claro como un cristal.

"¡Bruno, Bruno, perdóname! ¡Tenía que hacerlo! ¡Me lo pediste como deuda y la estaba pagando!" grita de forma insensata el antes controlado rubio quien piensa que al jugar esta carta recuperará algo de ventaja. Agachándose con energía, Bruno estalla en Cosmo tomando a Ferdinand de la camisa, lo levanta sin esfuerzo y sin reparar en Jeshua, quien sentado lo observa todo impasible.

"Ferdinand…" dice Bruno acercándose cínicamente el rostro de su antiguo amigo. "No existen las deudas en la guerra ¿lo recuerdas? ¡tú me mostraste la verdad! ¡Ahora yo te demostraré lo bien que he aprendido tu lección!" Girando con fuerza, Bruno lanza por donde estuviera la puerta al sobresaltado Ferdinand quien cae ahora fuera mordiendo en esta ocasión el polvo.

Caminando con tranquilidad, Bruno llega hasta Ferdinand, quien volviéndose hacia un lado como mirando algo fugazmente para ver finalmente una vez más a Bruno se levanta y suplica:

"¡No me mates, Bruno, espera, detente!" grita Ferdinand, a lo que Bruno, con una sonrisa accede. Al lado del marco, intentando sorprender a su antiguo deudor con una roca que le hubiera matado sin lugar a dudas, si Bruno no sonriera con burla en un suspiro y estallara su Cosmo arrojando tanto a Marcel hasta el mismo sitio en donde un defraudado Ferdinand mirara su caída.

"Eres la basura más podrida que existe, Ferdinand… yo te maldigo, ¡quisiera que sufrieras por mis manos la muerte en vida!" dice mientras que su cuerpo se llena de energía. Vientos nuevos recorren su cuerpo de manera poderosa echando hacia arriba su cabello.

Los vencidos se arrodillan ante el impasible Bruno quien se aleja cada vez más de ellos en poder.

"¡Perdónanos, Bruno! ¡Perdónanos!" ruegan llorando de rodillas.

"Jamás." Responde Bruno abriendo los ojos mientras que su rostro se oscurece con la profundidad del universo reflejando las estrellas y emanando arriba de él, una extraña nube gaseosa que comienza a abrirse poco a poco, en un extraño fenómeno parecido al observado hacía unas horas atrás ante el extraño que le salvara.

Alrededor de ellos, el paisaje se convierte en un bizarro reflejo de aquellos sitios donde hubieran crecido en los últimos años, de coloración tenebrosa. Alrededor de ellos, un extraño viento les envuelve.

"¿Qué?" preguntan los suplicantes mirando alrededor.

Dominando el territorio ajeno, un monte alto y de aspecto siniestro, donde una larga columna de almas caminaban.

"¡Yo soy La Muerte!" piensa sorprendido Bruno llegando al conocimiento de que el sitio en el que se encuentran no es otro sino que la entrada al reino de Hades. Comenzando a reír de manera maligna, los ecos de sus carcajadas se sobreponen a los lamentos y a la canción del viento entre las rocas. "¡Yo soy La Muerte!"

Como si un conocimiento olvidado en su mente mucho tiempo atrás, al italiano no le toma más momentos para asimilar y reconocer el terreno.

"¿Lo ven, miserables? Ustedes sufrirán la muerte en vida… vaguen por este sitio, malditos, hasta que sientan que la única misericordia posible será arrojarse por el vacío de la muerte… no son más nada, más que un par de sombras a las que condeno… ¡Reciban la justicia!"

"¡Bruno! ¡Bruno!" suplica Ferdinand levantándose de al lado de Marcel, quien en chillidos histéricos se suelta a llorar revolcándose en el suelo, rasgándose la cara con las uñas y jalando sus cabellos.

"¡No te atrevas!" dice Bruno dando la vuelta con su cuello mirando con un profundo desprecio a quien considerara su amigo. "¡Tú eres el más repugnante ser que jamás haya yo visto, antes perdonaría a Marcel que a ti, maldito, perece con mi desprecio eterno y que Hades no tenga piedad de ti!" dice mientras camina desapareciendo de aquella vieja nueva dimensión.

"¡Bruno, Bruno!" grita Ferdinand en medio del silencio absorbente de Yomotsu.

Apareciendo frente a la vivienda de Jeshua, Bruno ingresa a la cabaña y observa a su Maestro fijamente, para luego posar su mirada en el reloj. Sin más gestos, Jeshua aplasta el cristal del reloj rompiéndolo.

"Esto no es más necesario, Bruno." Sentencia con voz profunda Jeshua.

"No, Bruno no… él murió cuando salió de esta cabaña, a partir de hoy yo soy… ¡Máscara de la Muerte!"

"¡Máscara de la Muerte!" resuena el nombre a través de la casa de Cáncer acompañado de un aire frío de corriente incapaz de mover los vapores nauseabundos que envuelven el sitio.

"Ese soy yo…" responde el Santo dorado de Cáncer colocándose la tiara de su armadura mientras que se vuelve con una sonrisa cínica, único gesto siempre ofrecido por este temible hombre. "…Camus de Acuario, ¿Así que serás tú quién me acompañe?"

Frente a él, un elegante Santo dorado, vestido en imponente y bella armadura, hace su mirada a un lado con gesto inexpresivo que intenta guardar su desagrado por el hombre y el sitio ante los que se encuentra.

"Máscaras, máscaras… todos las portamos…" reflexiona con sarcasmo el italiano disfrutando con placer malsano la exhibición de sus tenebrosos trofeos.

"El Patriarca me ha ordenado que partamos de inmediato a Death Queen Island." Responde cortamente el Santo de Acuario volviendo con renuencia su mirada hacia el Santo del Cangrejo.

Escuchando estas palabras, Máscara de la Muerte sonríe.

"Me parece bien, Camus de Acuario, partamos pues, la curiosidad me consume por llegar allá, quiero ver con mis propios ojos el rostro del asesino de mi Maestro…"

_Continúa…_


	3. Capítulo III

Si hubiera mirado hacia arriba a través del magnífico cristal que cubría el sitio, el imponente hombre habría visto un cielo azul brillante y limpio y un sol majestuoso que se alzaba por sobre toda la bendita tierra de Athena durante ese día. Habría notado el maravilloso contraste de las columnas que rodeaban esa majestuosa cámara y cómo, asombrosamente, los rayos del astro rey parecían adquirir una consistencia prácticamente sólida al reposar dentro de ese sitio... el viento soplaba con fuerza su corriente cálida de comienzos de julio, por lo que el agua que reposaba en la piscina estaba medianamente templada.

Los pesados ropajes patriarcales cayeron sin ningún cuidado.

Le fascinaba mandar, le fascinaba sentirse bajo control de la situación, de una misión que se había impuesto de manera fija: el cierre de esta dimensión para los Dioses. Era una misión extraordinaria, pero también él era un hombre extraordinario y lleno de misterios. Desnudo se contempló mientras ingresaba al agua y observó la perfección de su cuerpo, la fortaleza que los ángulos de sus músculos proyectaban y el gesto misterioso y generalmente sombrío que ofrecía su rostro enmarcado por su cabello, libre de la tiara papal y de la máscara.

"Dos caballeros de Oro..." meditó en voz alta al tiempo que ingresaba totalmente al agua y su cuerpo se sumergía poco a poco como si fuera una columna que súbitamente se hundiera. "...¡Y aún así dudo mucho que puedan hacer algo!" Agregó a su pensamiento. "Estos son tiempos extraordinarios, lo vaticinan la serie de signos increíbles que rodean los acontecimientos! Cada vez confirmo más que mi destino era estar aquí, como estoy en estos momentos...".

A lo lejos, a Saga de Géminis le pareció percibir algo. Se sonrió.

"¡En Death Queen Island se ha armado por vez primera en toda la historia un Santo del Fénix! La legendaria Armadura que posee atributos extraordinarios... ¡ni la más granDiosa Armadura Dorada podría imitarla! ¡Una Armadura que se regenera por sí misma y concede a quien la use prácticamente el regalo de la inmortalidad!" Tocando la superficie del agua con sus manos, Saga rememora algunas visiones que lograra ver hacía algunos días en Star Hill, cuando se anunció la llegada del Ave Inmortal a este mundo. "El nacimiento de este ser es prodigioso pero trae consigo terribles consecuencias... una amenaza con la que yo no contaba, una amenaza divina en la cual jamás pensé cuando hice... lo que tuve que hacer." concluyó el Santo Dorado de Géminis bajando la cabeza y rodeándose, de manera curiosa, de más tinieblas, a pesar de estar en medio de una piscina que recibía la luz del brillante día. "¿Es acaso que de esta manera los Dioses están volviendo a interferir en mi misión? ¿Es bueno que yo disponga de dos de mis Santos Dorados para esto? Dos presencias extrañas que han ingresado a nuestro mundo... y me pregunto: ¿dónde podrá encontrarse el tercero? La leyenda nos habla de tres..."

El aire movió el cabello de Saga al soplar y entrar por entre las columnas, mientras que parte de su rostro se reveló al recibir la luz. Saga aspiró profundamente y logró percibir que algo había cambiado en el ambiente.

Su desarrollado olfato logró disfrutar el delicioso perfume de exquisitas rosas. Cerrando su mente, Saga sonrió evocando en su mente la visión de estas flores y el origen de esta fragancia. Satisfecho, volvió su cara hacia donde provenía la corriente de aire que traía consigo el perfume, mientras que ocultaba su rostro con esa extraña cualidad que Ares, Señor Oscuro, le permitía.

"Si acaso los mitos son correctos y hay tres guerreros... incluso si acaso fueran sólo dos, y lo que los libros dicen fuera cierto, me parece que dos Santos Dorados no serían suficientes... ¿acaso habré renacido en este mundo sólo para terminar vencido antes de siquiera tener mi oportunidad? La presencia de mis fieles Santos Dorados los alertarán y entonces... ¡vendrán a por mí!"

La corriente de aire se calma, pero el perfume de rosas invade todo el sitio, Saga contiene una sonrisa perversa sabiendo que es observado. Caminando con decisión, el hombre que es el Patriarca del Santuario, decide jugar, como gusta, con las piezas que el destino ha hecho suyas para mover a voluntad, y sale de la piscina Papal mostrándose desnudo a un espectador oculto.

"Al sepulcro se llevan flores..." dice Saga sonriendo mientras mira hacia arriba y siendo iluminado por el sol. "... Sólo en ti confío..." concluye mientras sonríe una vez más y la corriente de aire mueve su cabello llevando consigo el delicado perfume de rosas que son su firma para desaparecer luego de un tiempo.

"Y de todas las cosas que podrían ser... el amor por pretexto tonto..." mirando hacia la máscara patriarcal que reposa en el suelo junto con sus ropajes ceremoniales, Saga se burla. "Pero muy útil..."

**CRÓNICAS ZODIACALES: CÁNCER: FATALIDAD CAPÍTULO III:**

LA SERPIENTE MORDIÉNDOSE LA COLA. 

Un ligero temblor estremeció los pies de ambos recién llegados a tan desolado sitio. El oleaje del mar chocaba contra sus afiladas costas con furia, como rechazándole incluso éste a tan detestable sitio: Death Queen Island.

"¡Que nombre tan perfecto para un sitio tan incomprendido!" meditó Máscara Mortal aspirando el aire descompuesto y saturado de aromas penetrantes y fétidos.

Un sonido como de cristales chocando entre sí y un destello áureo iluminó desde detrás a Máscara de la Muerte. Volviéndose para presenciar lo ocurrido, el Cangrejo Dorado observó como su acompañante elevaba su Cosmo para alejar de sí el aire caliente, cargado de muerte, enfriándolo y purificándolo antes de que éste llegara a sus fosas nasales.

"¡Qué sitio tan detestable, no en vano aquí son lanzados los malditos de Athena!" exclamó Camus de Acuario tomando el borde de su capa y echándolo hacia atrás con fuerza mientras que miraba de vuelta a Máscara Mortal quien le observaba fijamente. "Me imagino que esta es la clase de sitio que prefieres, ¿no es verdad, Máscara de la Muerte?" impregnadas en sus palabras y en su mirada, la pregunta parecía más bien escupida de labios del Aguador Dorado esperando respuesta.

"¡Qué suspicacia la tuya, Señor de los Hielos!" exclamó en respuesta y con tono burlón Máscara Mortal mientras aspiraba audiblemente el aire frente de Camus. "¡El olor a descompuesto es de mis favoritos, sin embargo, tú encerrado siempre en esa gélida barrera eres incapaz de saber lo que esto significa! ¡El impulso extra de Cosmo que la muerte proporciona y la incomparable emoción que encierra! ¡Qué aburrido vivir como tú...!"

El crujir de varios hilos de hielo que se formaron frente a Máscara de la Muerte le interrumpieron mientras miraba cómo se concentraban cercanos a él.

"Ten cuidado con tu boca, Máscara Mortal... no hagas que olvide que eres un Santo de Athena y que estamos aquí por órdenes superiores, Athena sabe muy bien que así no sería de realizarse mi voluntad..." concluyó bajando la cabeza y cerrando delante suyo sus manos en forma de puño al tiempo que destrozaba los hilos de hielo que cayeron sin tocar el suelo, al evaporarse por el terrible calor que invadía todo el sitio.

Riendo, Máscara de la Muerte se dio media vuelta volviéndose hacia el interior de la isla dominada por un enorme volcán mientras que decía.

"¿Y qué mejor cosa tendrías que hacer ahora que esto, Camus? ¡Observa la gloria de este sitio temido! Observa y busca junto conmigo a aquel que hemos venido a ver y aguardar... a aquel que terminó con mi Maestro para surgir de entre el fuego..."

Camus cerró los ojos y bufó ante las absurdas palabras de Máscara de la Muerte. Nada le importaba que el hombre que El Patriarca les había mandado a proteger hubiera matado al infame Jeshua durante su entrenamiento, menos el patético intento de poesía que el Cangrejo Dorado intentara, ni siquiera entretener el pensamiento de qué preferiría estar haciendo en estos momentos... sólo una cosa invadía la mente de Camus de Acuario, un solo deseo el que lo movía en estos momentos: terminar lo que tenían que hacer allí tan pronto como les fuera posible y salir de ese maldito lugar que le parecía insoportable.

"Sea lo que sea, avancemos, por favor." Agregó únicamente como respuesta Camus intentando congelar la urgencia que sentía y dejarla dentro de sí como si no existiera. Máscara Mortal carcajeó para sus adentros, aquel quien porta una Máscara es capaz de develar las capas que envuelven a otros, y ¡qué risa le causaba la repugnancia que Camus sentía por él y este sitio!

Tras haber avanzado un poco por el camino, ambos Santos Dorados se detuvieron al sentir nuevamente un temblor que sacudió a la Isla. Un fulgor rojizo iluminó la humareda que acompañó al rugido del volcán. Ambos Santos se detuvieron para observar el acontecimiento.

Con tono de fastidio, Camus finalmente volvió a hablar.

"¡Es una pérdida de tiempo el que permanezcamos juntos en esta isla! El Maestro no nos informó sobre la naturaleza del enemigo, debo de asumir que será la de cualquier entidad extraña..."

Máscara Mortal miró de vuelta al Aguador Dorado ante este último comentario mientras que agregaba.

"Camus, en esta tierra me parece que el único extraño serías tú..."

Ambos hombres se miraron fijamente mientras que un sonido semejante al trueno se escuchaba a lo lejos. Máscara Mortal pudo percibir como en los ojos de su acompañante una chispa parecida al temor se podía notar... ¡se sentía inseguro!

"Sea lo que sea..." agregó Máscara Mortal tras un momento de breve silencio sólo enmarcado por el rugir del mar y el del volcán a lo lejos. "...Tengo la sensación de que será algo lo suficientemente extraordinario como para que dos Santos Dorados hayan sido mandados por Su Santidad hasta este lugar."

"Me voy." Respondió a esto Camus alejándose de la escena. "Que Niké te corone." Agregó el hombre de porte majestuoso y elegante mientras que se alejaba del sitio.

Mientras se perdía en el inhóspito paisaje, Máscara Mortal analizó la escena y el sitio. ¡Qué lugar tan adecuado para Jeshua de morir! ¡Qué forma tan deliciosa y tan gloriosa, habría sido para él, el saber que a este mundo traía un nuevo soldado de la Diosa y no a un místico armado!

Dirigido más por su instinto, y brillando con potente energía cósmica, Máscara Mortal caminó por el suelo de esa isla que hallaba atractiva y hasta bella, ¿acaso los orificios que antes hubieran sido sus ojos podían percibir algo que los demás no podían? ¿algo que los tontos como Camus no podía apreciar?

Discretamente, Máscara Mortal pasó desapercibido, haciendo uso de su gran velocidad y astucia como Santo Dorado de Athena, por la isla. Se decía que este lugar eran los únicos restos de un antiguo continente llamado Lemuria, el mismo continente de donde se decía provenía el Santo Dorado de Aries, ese chiquillo callado que alguna vez viera... poco tiempo antes de que dejara de ver a Kanon para siempre en el Santuario... poco tiempo antes también de que él, Mu, desapareciera para siempre del Santuario.

"Sólo sombras son las que caminan aquí, son sólo aquellos cuya furia mueve por la vida... ¡éstos son la salvación del Santuario! ¡Éstos son los que realizarán los planes de nuestro Señor Arles para lograr que la justicia de los Dioses se imponga!" Deteniéndose detrás de una columna, Máscara Mortal logró observar que en medio de algo parecido a una plaza, se alzaba una columna de piedra con una Caja de Pandora que mostraba la figura de un ave legendaria envuelta en fuego en su grabado. Un temblor recorrió la isla mientras que Máscara Mortal recorría la columna con detenimiento, mientras que bajaba poco a poco su vista. Ahí, en la base, a manera de ofrenda parecía estar... ¡La Máscara de la Culpa! ¡Aquella que su Maestro portara hasta el final de sus días como lo impusieran!

"Para quien creyera que mi Maestro comenzó a ser infeliz en el momento en el que portó esta Máscara estaría tan equivocado... ¡el fue libre al fin cuando le fue impuesta! ¡Qué regalo de Athena tan bendito!"

Kanon poco podría haber sospechado cuando ingresó algunos días después como testigo a aquella sala ovalada que la siguiente ocasión en la que él entraría, el juzgado sería él1. 

Frente de ellos, podían observar sentados y dominando sobre los demás, a dos Santos de enorme poder en El Santuario... a dos Santos que Kanon detestaba... sobre todo al principal.

Vestidos de manera idéntica, ciertamente resultaba para muchos imposible distinguir entre el Kagemusha y su señor El Patriarca. Pero para Kanon esto no era tan difícil de realizar, experto observador del Santuario y sus secretos, pocas cosas escapaban a la atenta mirada de el contendiente por la Armadura dorada de Géminis.

"¡Háganlo pasar!" lanzó la orden Shion desde su silla. Arles volvió su mirada a los dos centinelas que guardaban las puertas de la sala para comprobar que la indicación hecha por el Patriarca fuera obedecida. Escoltado por otros dos guardias, como si de algo hubiera servido eso ante un poderoso Santo de Plata, el Maestro Jeshua ingresó a la habitación. Pocos pasos detrás de él, aquel joven que salvara Kanon de ser aplastado por esa turba de malvivientes, aquel joven apenas menor que él que salvara por casualidad, como un acto fortuito que le dio el pretexto de hacer brillar su Cosmo en medio de una zona restringida y anunciar que conocía el secreto del polvo guardado bajo el tapete del soberbio Shion hizo su entrada. Kanon bufó con algo de desprecio como para hacer patente su poca sorpresa ante esto. Indiferente, volvió su mirada hacia Jeshua para luego mirar de manera furtiva, al joven de cabellos azulados que permanecía agachado casi catatónico.

"¡Jeshua!" exclamó Shion rompiendo el silencio con el eco de su voz fuerte retumbando en cada rincón de la sala. "¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?"

Dentro de su corazón, Shion rogaba a la Diosa que le diera la equidad de Metis, madre de Athena, para poder ser brazo de la justicia que merecieran todos, así como esperaba hallar en el corazón del difícil Santo de la Cruz del Sur, indicios de que se encontraba arrepentido.

"¿Jeshua?" preguntó ahora Arles hostigando al interrogado y apoyando de manera zalamera a su amo y señor.

¡Qué antipático le resultaba este lambiscón a Kanon! ¡Cómo despreciaba el hermano de Saga estas comedias! Sin necesidad de ser un oráculo, podía predecir la conclusión de este juicio.

Con la cabeza gacha y gesto sombrío, el cabello blanco de Jeshua pareció agitarse un poco mientras levantaba poco a poco la mirada de forma retadora. Delante de los ojos de Jeshua la escena se dibujó predecible. Suspiró. La vieja historia de todas las épocas. Los mojigatos trayendo a rendir cuentas a los valientes, los grupúsculos de poder patético incapaces de sostener la mirada ante lo terrible de la cara de la Diosa, esa figura farsante e inexpresiva que habían plantado en cada esquina del Santuario como para infundir el temor a todos los que osaran desobedecer a los "elegidos de Athena"... ¡qué equivocados estaban! Sin necesidad de tener ídolos de ella en cada esquina, Jeshua era capaz de comprender la salvaje belleza de la Diosa de la Guerra.

"Estoy aquí..." inició su respuesta el hombre que fuera Maestro de Máscara Mortal "... Porque he entrenado a un soldado para la Diosa de la Guerra Athena, en base a la práctica que la Guerra exige e impone... estoy aquí porque usted, Patriarca, es incapaz de comprender que la gente como yo somos necesarias al luchar en la batalla..."

"¡Silencio, insolente!" exclamó Arles levantándose violentamente y agitando sus manos evidenciando su indignación. "¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Su Santidad, que luchó junto a la Diosa de los Ojos Grises? ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle al representante elegido de Athena que no es capaz de comprenderla?"

Jeshua miró hacia Arles con un gesto de desprecio y volviendo su mirada hacia Shion, atento a cada detalle, respondió.

"Yo estoy hablando con tu amo, Sombra Gris, apártate de mi camino y no interfieras..." dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y volvía su rostro hacia abajo nuevamente con indiferencia.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves?" preguntó Arles temblando de rabia ante el desprecio mostrado por Jeshua hacia él, ante ese descalificativo, poniéndose en menos de diez minutos una vez más de pie delante de su silla, acomodada al lado del Patriarca.

Kanon sonrió divertido ante la reacción de Arles y sintió una profunda simpatía por aquel hombre que era juzgado por atreverse a ser diferente.

"¡Calma, Arles!" ordenó Shion a su Kagemusha con firmeza.

El sirviente del Patriarca lo miró desde debajo de su máscara con algo de dolor en su orgullo herido, acto seguido guardó silencio teniendo que obedecer de manera renuente, la orden de el antiguo Santo de Aries.

"¡Hasta tu sombra te cuestiona, Patriarca Shion!" espetó Jeshua con sorna al hombre que lo miraba desde arriba. El juzgado se volvió hacia Arles para corroborar sus palabras. El Kagemusha, manipulado por las hábiles palabras del acusado sólo atinó a bajar la vista dócilmente para no dar la razón al insolente Jeshua de la Cruz del Sur.

Kanon carcajeó para sus adentros cada vez más entretenido... el joven que había entrado con Jeshua miró entonces a su Maestro con una chispa en los ojos, un gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Kanon. El joven era un rebelde... como él, como ése hombre que estaba ahí enfrente.

"Basta de burlas, Jeshua" ordenó Shion con ese tono ecuánime que era más irritante que cualquier grito. "Si tienes que reducirte a esas tácticas para exponer tu punto de vista en realidad haces que mi mente se pregunte qué tan adecuado fue conferirte la responsabilidad de entrenar al que sería el elegido para convertirse en un Santo de Oro..."

Jeshua calló ante lo contundente de este comentario. Era verdad, el cinismo y las burlas no lo ayudarían en nada en estos momentos. Volvió su rostro agachado hacia un lado molesto por reconocerlo, silenciado más allá de cualquier otra argucia.

"Dices que has entrenado a un joven de los cientos que tuviste a tu cargo, para convertirse en Santo Dorado siguiendo los lineamientos de Athena... dime: ¿dónde están los demás aparte de este jovencito que trajimos contigo?" cuestionó el Patriarca señalando desde su sitio al alumno que había acompañado a Jeshua desde su zona de entrenamiento hasta allí, al cual había ignorado hasta ese momento, desde la llegada de los soldados del Patriarca.

Jeshua se mantuvo firme en no mirar a Máscara de la Muerte, sabía que estaba ahí, conocía la calidad de su Cosmo tan bien como la palma de su mano. Máscara de la Muerte miró hacia el Patriarca. Kanon borró la sonrisa de cinismo que había mantenido hasta ese momento para escuchar las palabras del viejo Papa.

"¿Crees en verdad que es posible que la voluntad de la Diosa Sabia haya sido que me entregaras sólo a uno de entre los cientos que tuviste a tu cuidado y le hayas privado de otros brillantes jóvenes que sólo querían servirla?" preguntó con tono de reproche el antiguo Santo de Aries. "La sangre de todos esos jóvenes está en tus manos, Jeshua... ¡y has manchado con ella a este joven! ¿Acaso es eso lo mejor que puedes darle a Athena? ¿Un Santo que ha asesinado a sus hermanos de fe?"

Un tenso silencio cayó sobre la sala. Un silencio roto por los pasos de soldados caminando afuera haciendo la ronda de vigilancia.

Al fin, respirando profundamente, Jeshua alzó la mirada y respondió al cuestionamiento de Shion tras un par de minutos que transcurrieron como si fuesen horas.

"¡En todas las guerras siempre hay quienes viven y quienes mueren..." retumbó la voz de Jeshua en el salón con tono moderado. "Yo le estoy entregando a Athena al mejor de entre todos ellos!" La convicción puesta en sus palabras demostraban su compromiso para con sus actos.

Tras escuchar la respuesta del Maestro caído en desgracia, Shion no tuvo que pensar mucho sus siguientes palabras:

"¡Pero esto no es una guerra, Jeshua!" dio por respuesta sencilla y sin rebuscar el Máximo de los 88 Santos de Athena.

"¡Falso!" interrumpió prontamente Jeshua al Patriarca. "¡Y es en eso en lo que se equivoca usted, Su Santidad! ¡Esto es una guerra! ¡Para ello es que estos jóvenes están siendo entrenados!" Shion calló sorprendido ante la vitalidad del grito que dio por respuesta el Santo de Plata de la Cruz del Sur. "¡Desde el mismo momento en que usted me encargó a un Santo para Athena la guerra ha comenzado! ¿No es para eso que nos estamos preparando? ¡Un Santo!" gritó nuevamente Jeshua. "¡Un Santo es lo que usted pidió... helo ahí!" concluyó Jeshua señalando con gesto efusivo a Máscara de la Muerte quien abrió sus ojos y se irguió ante la fuerza puesta en el movimiento de su Maestro. "¡Ahí está su Santo Guerrero de Athena!"

Los ojos de Shion se posaron en Máscara de la Muerte, lo mismo que los de Arles y los de Kanon.

"Sí..." respondió Shion tras observar a Máscara de la Muerte reaccionar tan vehementemente ante Jeshua, tomando equivocadamente como miedo lo que su antiguo alumno parecía proyectar. "... Ya veo. Quizá lo que tú dices, Jeshua, pueda ser cierto, pero... no puedo permitir que tu visión contamine más esta tierra sagrada, este Santuario que está consagrado a la Diosa Athena, la Diosa de la Sabiduría..."

Kanon sintió su Cosmo hervir dentro de sí. El hábil y taimado anciano una vez más lo haría, tomar la senda que conduciría al destino que habían ya determinado para ése hombre antes de que lo presentaran en una comedia que se le antojaba barata en todo.

"La Diosa... ¡de la Guerra!" replicó Jeshua mirando de vuelta a Shion molesto, desesperado, exaltado. "¡Es la guerra lo que ella espera de nosotros, Patriarca!" Concluyó con un tono de voz parecido al que un exasperado adulto adopta para hacer entender a un niño tonto algo que le hubiera repetido hasta el cansancio.

"Es la justicia lo que ella busca de nosotros, Jeshua." Respondió sin dudar el antiguo Santo de Oro de Aries. "La justicia que su bondad infinita sólo puede darle al hombre en medio de un universo de Dioses que lo codician todo. Tú me acusas de tener una visión limitada de las cosas, sin comprender que el que no alcanza a ver todo el panorama eres tú, empeñándote en repetir una vez tras otra que Athena es solamente una Diosa de Guerra, no somos simples soldados, sino sus avatares, confiados de su palabra y sus preceptos para la protección del universo... ¿cómo lograríamos esto si comenzamos matándonos entre nosotros?" pregunta Shion a Jeshua quien escucha todo sin responder y haciendo de lado su furia. "Yo en este joven veo el miedo, no el anhelo y la alegría que un devoto de Athena debe sentir por servirla... ¡no es el simple acto de la guerra lo que ella nos pide, Jeshua, es el acto de justicia que solamente basado en una férrea base moral podremos llevar a cabo!" Concluyó volviéndose hacia Arles y asintiendo con determinación señalando hacia abajo, confirmando una orden que se tenía desde antes. Al menos, eso pudo determinar Kanon desde su punto de vista.

El Kagemusha inició un lento recorrido por el camino semicircular y descendió hasta salir por una puerta ubicada detrás del estrado donde los jueces impartían su juicio.

"Y lo que tú has hecho con este jovencito no es un acto de justicia, Jeshua... ¡es un crimen!" concluye sentenciando Shion fuertemente al Santo de Plata de la Cruz del Sur.

"Así que... ¿culpable me has encontrado ya, Shion? ¿Indigno de seguir sirviendo a la Diosa? ¿Crees acaso que he cometido estos actos sólo por locura? ¿Por ambición? ¿Por miope?" pregunta Jeshua con tono de reproche al Máximo de los 88 Santos de Athena el cual lo mira firmemente de vuelta.

"No, Maestro Jeshua, no es eso lo que yo pienso." Responde Shion observando como Arles ingresa de nueva cuenta al recinto ante la mirada expectante de todos con paso lento, casi podría decirse, cruel. Sosteniendo entre sus manos una pequeña caja de color plateado brillante. El Kagemusha llega hasta el Sumo Sacerdote y la entrega en sus manos de manera respetuosa. "Lo que yo creo, Jeshua, es que tu visión no es la adecuada para este sitio... Debo tomar en consideración y no olvidar que fue la Diosa la que te favoreció con el hecho de poder llegar a ser Maestro, no puedo pasar por alto que esto tiene un significado. Enseñar y formar guerreros, practicar la guerra es lo que debes de hacer, lo único que hay que determinar, es el lugar y momento adecuados en los que debes de llevar a cabo esta guerra solitaria que te consume de esta forma tan penosa."

Con paso regio y pausado, Shion toma la reluciente caja entre sus manos al tiempo que comienza a descender por las escaleras hasta llegar enfrente de Jeshua quien lo mira todo sin acertar a descifrar lo que está ocurriendo, la radical violencia que se esconde detrás de los movimientos calculados y medidos del Patriarca del Santuario de Grecia.

"El Santuario de Athena es suelo sagrado, Jeshua... ¡es una ofensa y un error el mancharlo con la sangre inocente de quienes desean defender a la Diosa! Esto es algo que no puedo permitir que ocurra, cuando mi misión es reconstruir su hogar en vísperas de su venida." Al llegar frente a Jeshua, Shion deposita la caja frente a él y la abre. Desde la perspectiva de Máscara de la Muerte, Kanon o el propio Jeshua, el contenido es imposible de ver. "Pero hay una posesión de Athena que está en manos peligrosas de rebeldes que han profanado lo que alguna vez fuera una Tierra Sagrada también consagrada a Nuestra Venerada Señora..." agrega Shion con tintes de nostalgia en su voz. "...Una tierra que pagó el precio último y su devoción a ella con la vida de toda su población y pereció ante la ira de los Dioses, para ser luego habitada por seres oscuros que retuercen y causan un sacrilegio de la esencia misma de ser un Santo atreviéndose a falsificar las sagradas Armaduras ¡y manteniendo en esa isla cautiva a una de las Armaduras más poderosas de entre todas las existentes!"

Introduciendo sus manos en la caja y extrayendo su hasta ese momento desconocido contenido, Shion levanta sus brazos. Entre sus manos sosteniendo el objeto guardado por la caja: Una terrible máscara, terrible a la vista, de color rojo y grandes ojos, enormes dientes parecidos a los de un dragón que refulge en las manos de Shion.

"Quizá tú puedas rescatar ese tesoro para Athena y salvar ese pedazo de Tierra que alguna vez fue querida para nuestra Diosa... Jeshua..." concluye Shion volviéndose hacia el Santo de Plata de la Cruz del Sur al moverse.

"¡Psicoquinesis!" piensa Jeshua al darse cuenta que está siendo controlado por el poderoso Patriarca del Santuario.

"¡Tú serás desde hoy Jeshua, El Culpable2!" proclama Shion, Patriarca de Athena. "Tú misión, para rescatar tu lugar en los Campos Elíseos será hacer de la Armadura del Fénix, un aliado de Athena en esta guerra que viene... ¡irás al sitio donde tu visión y tus reglas son necesarias!" Obligando con su psicoquinesis a que Jeshua se reverencie ante él, Jeshua muestra la máscara de la culpa frente de sus ojos, ante la angustiada mirada de Máscara de la Muerte. "Y hasta que logres esta misión o mueras, esta máscara estará contigo." brillando con enorme Cosmo dorado, Shion impone la máscara al antiguo Maestro del otrora Bruno. "¡Jeshua... El Culpable, Señor de la Isla de la Reina Muerte!"

El orgullo y su organismo entrenado a resistir el dolor evitaron que Jeshua gritara cuando su piel entró en contacto con la temible máscara que desde entonces lo acompañaría hasta su muerte, la máscara que al tocar su rostro se adhirió a su piel como si se tratara de su verdadera piel, de su verdadero rostro. El fulgor dorado que deslumbró a quienes miraban esta escena y la fuerza del Cosmo de Shion, rindieron a Jeshua, el cual recibió callado la sentencia. Dócil, rendido totalmente y quizá ya meditando en su siguiente paso, Jeshua fue retirado ante una señal de Arles desde su sitio sin darle más tiempo para hablar.

Jeshua, conocido como "El Culpable" abandonó el Santuario que no volvería a ver sino días antes de morir, y aceptar el papel que el destino le había impuesto.

"La supervivencia es cuestión de adaptación...¡yo, saldré triunfante de esta prueba!" eran los pensamientos que llenaban su mente.

Shion volvió entonces su mirada al confundido Máscara de la Muerte.

"Su Cosmo está lleno de temor..." Reflexiona cuando el joven lo mira de vuelta interrogante. "¿Será posible que aquí sienta más inseguridad que en el mundo de horror que su Maestro le diera? Athena... ilumíname ¿he de utilizar la técnica mental para hacerle olvidar su pasado?"

El Patriarca se aproxima a Máscara de la Muerte quien lo mira lleno de temor absoluto.

"No temas, hijo, aquí no hay qué temer. No ha llegado tu hora para portar la Armadura que has ganado de manera justa, pues has adquirido el poder de un Santo que será dorado..." Dice el antiguo Santo de Aries. "Tal vez... todo esto ha ocurrido porque la voluntad de la Diosa es esta..."

Y mirando de vuelta a Kanon, Shion se aproxima al hermano de Saga.

"Sin tu valiosa intervención este joven podría haber sufrido más daño hoy, Kanon... ciertamente, fuiste un instrumento de la misericordia de Athena, pues abriste las puertas del Santuario a éste y acabaste con un sitio de injusticia."

Kanon escucha las palabras del Patriarca mirándolo con una mezcla de rencor y temor.

"¿La justicia divina? Me parece que lo que he visto aquí, es un acto de violencia inconcebible, bueno, no para mí... ¡jamás me ha podido engañar, Patriarca! Los errores que usted comete los hace a un lado y todo siempre lo fuerza para ajustarse a su punto de vista.3"

Shion escucha estas palabras con el peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros.

Una explosión en el volcán que domina el paisaje terroso de Death Queen Island parece sellar los recuerdos de Máscara de la Muerte. Mirando la Máscara de la Culpa que llevó su Maestro hasta el día de su fallecimiento el Cangrejo de Oro medita.

"Y al final, Maestro Jeshua usted cumplió aquello que le fue encomendado... ¡es la demostración perenne de que la voluntad de Athena y su aprobación por usted son fehacientes! ¡Qué grande es usted, Maestro, vivió como quiso y murió como quiso! ¡La existencia del Santo del Fénix es el máximo epitafio que usted pudo lograr para sí mismo, al igual que la existencia de un Santo Dorado hecho por usted! Seguro que, donde quiera que usted se encuentre, en estos momentos se siente satisfecho de su obra..."

"¿En verdad crees eso?" pregunta una voz profunda que interrumpe los pensamientos de Máscara de la Muerte, el cual, se vuelve asombrado hacia sus espaldas, sorprendido de no haber podido captar antes el Cosmo imponente y oscuro que esta aparición delante suyo emana.

Delante de él, una figura alta envuelta en una túnica oscura y de rostro oculto lo mira, una figura que parece mimetizarse con el entorno oscuro y salvaje que le sirve como marco y fondo. La capa, que se aprecia hecha jirones envuelve a la aparición, vuela movida por el viento, y para la sorpresa de Máscara Mortal nota que... ¡sus pies no tocan el suelo!

"¿Qué eres tú? ¿Acaso un fantasma?" pregunta Máscara Mortal mirando hacia el rostro de su interlocutor, tratando de distinguir sus facciones.

"Dime tú, Santo de Athena... ¿hay forma de regresar del mundo de la muerte?" pregunta enigmáticamente de vuelta el misterioso ser.

Una enorme emanación de Cosmo dorado surge del Santo Dorado de Acuario, quien ante sí se encuentra con un personaje parecido al que recién se presentara ante Máscara de la Muerte.

"¡El poder de este ser es enorme, aparentemente casi tan grande como el de un Santo Dorado!" piensa el Copero Dorado sorprendido y mirando con disgusto la apariencia de este ser que brilla con fuerte olor a muerte. "¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué clase de guerrero sin honor oculta su apariencia detrás de una capa? ¡Muéstrate ante mí y dime tu nombre!" exige Camus elevando su Cosmo cercano al Séptimo Sentido.

Un extraño sonido apagado y zumbón es emitido por la criatura que tiene Camus delante suyo.

"¿Acaso se está riendo?" se pregunta Camus comenzando a sentir indignación por la reacción de la bizarra forma que le mira interrogante.

"¿Es que en verdad crees que estarías preparado para mirar la verdad que oculto debajo de mis sombras, tonto mortal?" pregunta finalmente la aparición. "¡Más te valiera hacerte a un lado y dejar que yo pase!"

"¿Qué palabras has dicho?" pregunta Camus molesto ante la observación de su rival, quien comienza a brillar con un Cosmo que ¡tiene un olor! "¡Quiero ver tu cara, hijo de humana, quiero ver el rostro que ocultas debajo de las sombras!"

El viento hace volar la túnica del hombre delante de Camus, el cual, nota con sorpresa que los pies de esta misteriosa figura parecen no tocar el suelo.

"No estás listo para enfrentar una verdad tan terrible... aquel quien mire mi rostro está condenado a sufrir la locura de sus culpas...hazte a un lado, Santo de Athena, mis negocios no son contigo..."

"¿Quitarme yo de tu camino cuando has sido tú el que se ha presentado ante mí? ¿Qué tonterías dices?" pregunta Camus con tono frío y extendiendo sus manos en postura defensiva.

"Nosotros sabemos el porqué de su presencia aquí, Santo de Athena... por eso es que he venido a decirte que no te pongas en el camino de nuestra misión... estás a tiempo aún, antes de atraerte un castigo terrible..."

"Te di la oportunidad y la desperdiciaste..." dice Camus sin inflexiones en su voz y elevando su Cosmo, la capa de su Armadura vuela impulsada por la energía de su portador. El Santo de Acuario lanza hacia delante su mano derecha y ocasiona que una ráfaga de viento frío salga de ésta para descubrir la cabeza de su enemigo, oculta debajo de una capucha.

"¡Estoy aburrido de tu misterio! Lo más probable es que sólo seas un fantoche... ¡descúbrete ante mí, cobarde!" grita Máscara de la Muerte elevando su Cosmo en respuesta a la violenta energía que emana de ese hombre que permanece firme delante de él.

"La voluntad del Patriarca es una que no nos sujeta a nosotros... ¡ni siquiera los Dioses pueden detenernos!" responde el contrincante del Cangrejo Dorado. "Somos aquello que no pueden evitar los pecadores, pecadores como el hombre que porta la Armadura del Fénix, o como el hombre que los ha mandado a ustedes a detenernos de manera tan ridícula..." concluye la sombra quien echa hacia atrás su capucha para revelar un rostro sin cabello oculto también por una máscara lisa, que muestra una luna en cuarto creciente que cubre toda la superficie plateada de la máscara, que por lo demás es lisa, con una ligera sombra que marca el sitio donde el ojo izquierdo de su portador se encuentra. "Somos la fatalidad inevitable del parricida, Santo de Athena, somos las Erinias..."

El trueno de una explosión ocurrida dentro del volcán enmarca la revelación de la identidad del contrincante de Athena. Invocando el poder de su oscuro Cosmo, la Erinia comienza a brillar con fuerza agrediendo el Cosmo del Santo Dorado de Cáncer.

"¡Este Cosmo!" piensa Máscara de la Muerte sorprendido. "¡Es tan fuerte como el mío!" Al recibir la descarga de energía que soporta el Santo de Athena haciendo brillar el suyo propio, hace que éste abra los ojos asombrado al ver, superpuestas, imágenes de sufrimiento, de niños que mueren. "¡No, no!" piensa Máscara de la Muerte con temor. "¿Son éstas mis víctimas? ¡Reconozco a algunas de ellas!"

Una risa profunda y macabra surge del contrincante de Máscara de la Muerte al notar en el rostro de su víctima, el miedo del remordimiento iniciar su obra.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa delante de tus ojos, Santo de Athena? ¿Tu pasado, tu presente o tu futuro? Mi castigo no es para ti, por mucho que lo lamento... tu destino está atado a otras cosas, por mucho que odio esta realidad..." La voz distorsionada del ser parece tener una inflexión de lamento ante esta última declaración.

En medio de un vórtice de imágenes que amagan con volverle loco, Máscara Mortal se pregunta desesperado.

"¡En el nombre de las quimeras, qué horrores pasan delante de mis ojos! ¿Quién o qué es este hombre?" se pregunta gritando en su mente al tiempo que libera un grito.

Las risas de su contrincante son lo que se escucha por única respuesta.

Un fuerte suspiro es lanzado por el aparentemente impasible Camus de Acuario, que se traduce en una emisión de aire congelante que detiene a su alrededor, como cosa prodigiosa, la Cosmoenergía de calidad tan ajena a la de los Santos de Athena que ataca directamente su ser.

"Tonto, tonto humano, la oportunidad te la di yo al pedirte que te apartaras, sufre por aquello que te has labrado tú solo" dice esa voz extraña, como ahogada en una Máscara idéntica a la de la otra Erinia, pero de diseño invertido. La Cosmoenergía del ser comienza a hacer retroceder al asombrado Copero Dorado.

"¡Athena bendita!" exclama Camus asombrado en el interior de su mente. "¿Cómo es posible que esto esté ocurriendo? ¿Acaso este ser es tan fuerte como un Santo Dorado?" se pregunta lleno de sorpresa. "¿Acaso es tan fuerte como yo?"

Como si se desvaneciese de pronto, un vapor blanquecino y pegajoso escapa de la silueta de Máscara de la Muerte arrodillado y cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos. El silencio sigue a este momento, un silencio absoluto enmarcado únicamente por el quejido del viento que sopla a su alrededor.

"¿Qué?" se pregunta asombrado mirando sus manos, llegando a la conciencia de que las terribles imágenes que invadían su mente se han ido, dejando más preguntas que respuestas; preguntas, que por otro lado, no le interesaban que fueran respondidas... ¡hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía de esta manera! ¡Había sido casi como volver en el tiempo...! El sonido de un pie caminando hizo que Máscara de la Muerte interrumpiera sus pensamientos y volviera únicamente su Cosmo a detectar a quien tenía cerca sin mirar. Mirando de pronto hacia atrás en un rápido movimiento y poniéndose en posición de ataque, Máscara de la Muerte se encuentra con...

¡Nadie!

El paraje inhóspito y salvaje de Death Queen Island se convirtió más que nunca, en un paisaje que reconfortó su mente que le dio paz.

"¿A dónde se fue?" pregunta Máscara de la Muerte con rabia, cuando escucha la voz de esa aparición detrás suyo.

"A veces, dar la espalda a aquello a lo que hemos sido llamados no nos salva de enfrentar lo que debemos, Santo Dorado de Cáncer..."

Con gesto alterado y bordeando en el frenesí nervioso, Máscara de la Muerte se vuelve para encontrar, delante en postura despreocupada al enemigo que lo volviera casi loco con el toque de su Cosmo.

"¡Maldito!" exclama Máscara de la Muerte. "¿Qué palabras dices? ¿Porqué hablas en acertijos? ¡Di lo que tengas que decir de manera clara de una buena vez!"

Moviéndose como si flotara alrededor del radio donde la batalla se realiza, la Erinia recorre en silencio sepulcral la circunferencia, sin sonidos de pasos que toquen el suelo, un silencio que crisparía los nervios más acerados. Los jirones de ropa que ocultan la forma real de quien lo porta, ¿hombre? ¿mujer? ¿monstruo? Y esa enigmática máscara...

"Cierto... nunca fuiste muy brillante." Da por única respuesta la Furia que se mueve hasta que da la vuelta completa y llega al mismo sitio de donde partiera. "El destino, Máscara de la Muerte, nos alcanza tarde o temprano, alcanzó a tu Maestro Jeshua en manos de ese joven llamado Ikki, por el cual venimos, alcanzó al viejo Patriarca que le condenó...te alcanza a ti y a mí... como una serpiente que muerde su cola... ¿no pareciera acaso que el destino es caprichoso y a veces se equivoca?"

Recuperando poco a poco el aplomo, Máscara Mortal comienza a hacer brillar su Cosmo y recupera su sonrisa burlona, recordando que porta una Armadura dorada que le protege, ¡la Armadura sagrada de Cáncer! Su cabello comienza a agitarse como una llama al tiempo que se promete que no volverá a ser sorprendido.

"Supervivencia... debo observarlo, vigilar sus movimientos para contraatacar en el momento preciso... ¡lo mandaré al infierno!" piensa con rencor ante su enemigo.

"¿No respondes?" pregunta La Furia4 quien permanecía esperando las palabras de Máscara de la Muerte. "Bien, puesto que lo pones así, creo que deberé de responder lo que yo pienso..."

Pateando una piedra con su pie y emanando poderosa energía cósmica que la hace un proyectil peligroso lanzado contra la máscara de la Erinia, el Santo Dorado de Cáncer da un paso adelante.

"¿Y a quién le importa escuchar tu estúpida teoría sobre el destino, despojo de carroña?" pregunta con desprecio. "Si tu objetivo es luchar contra mí... ¡ven ya! ¡arrójate y terminemos esto! ¡Yo mismo te lanzaré a las puertas de la verdadera muerte!"

La piedra que golpea en su objetivo pero rebota fuera de la escena sin mayor importancia no hace sino hacer que la Erinia tome atención a las palabras del guerrero de Athena. Tras esta última amenaza, la Erinia brilla en su terrible Cosmoenergía oscura levantando polvo y una estela de piedras que se destrozan.

"¡Maldito! Si la burla del destino también lo es para mí... ¡ya querría ver que intentases cumplir lo que has jurado! Lamentablemente, está más allá de mi poder castigarte yo a ti..." responde con maldad palpable la aparición temible... como si una especie de hoyo negro apareciese de pronto delante de uno, con calidad nebulosa y sin embargo brillante, al Cosmo acompañaba un sonido penetrante y agudo, que asemejaba al grito de quien muere con horror... ¡cuántas veces Máscara de la Mortal había escuchado ese sonido!

Una risa escandalosa interrumpe las palabras de la Furia quien se vuelve a Máscara Mortal molesto, pero sin emitir ningún ruido, escuchando, tragando su propia ira.

"¿De qué hablas, Alimento de Buitres?" pregunta Máscara de la Muerte con desprecio creciente. "Tu espectáculo de luz y de sonido me parece interesante, pero son trucos baratos ante un verdadero Santo de Athena... ¡el destino del que me hablas es uno que cumpliré cuando te destroce! ¡Cuando te agregue a mi colección de trofeos! ¡Y además dices que no podrás hacerme daño a mí?" riéndose más escandalosamente dice. "¿Entonces si reconoces mi poder superior? ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Más me valiera cumplir las órdenes del Patriarca y dejar de estar sufriendo tu intolerable plática! ¡Mereces la muerte simplemente por ser tan estúpido de enfrentar a alguien que te supera con creces!"

Un trueno a lo lejos se escucha, y las carcajadas de Máscara de la Muerte se interrumpen cuando estas risas son acompañadas por las del extraño ser que tiene enfrente.

"Eres tan ciego, Máscara de la Muerte, que no te das cuenta que aquello que me impide a no luchar hasta terminarte es lo mismo que te ha traído a ti hasta este momento... ¡¡el destino ha venido por el Santo Dorado de Athena, aquel que se cree más allá de la vida y de la muerte!!" grita la aparición con un leve dejo de desprecio y rencor. "¡A ti, el más indigno de todos los seres y sin embargo, el más digno para desempeñar tu destino!"

Con fastidio, y harto de las palabras de su enemigo, Máscara de la Muerte borró al fin su sonrisa mientras que brillaba con más intensidad en gloria dorada y aumentaba la calidad de agresividad de su Cosmo contra aquella figura que no paraba de hablar y hablar.

"¡Patético!" pensó Camus mientras extendía el radio de su gélido Cosmo que lanzó hacia atrás a su enemigo como acorralado, en los últimos momentos, el Santo Dorado de Acuario había incrementado su Cosmo cercano al Séptimo Sentido y ganado terreno ante su contrincante. "Su Cosmoenergía es una que ataca directamente la paz del alma, pero... Su Majestad seguramente no pensaba que un Santo de la Orden Dorada de Athena sucumbiría ante estos ataques tan... monótonos, ¿o sí? ¿Porqué el Patriarca mandó a dos de los Santos Dorados a enfrentar a estos presuntuosos guerreros negros?"

Durante su solitario recorrido por la isla, Camus había podido observar que los habitantes de ésta, eran personas de maldad absoluta, se indignó demasiado al notar que estas presencias no sólo se burlaban de lo sacro de sus Armaduras, que habían reproducido en diferente número entre varios de sus habitantes, sino que además, eran gente como esperaba, despreciable, llena de vicios y deseos impuros. Ante este panorama, Camus había llegado a la conclusión de que, frente a él, debía tener a una de esas tantas almas perdidas que con su simple presencia hacían mofa de Athena.

"Sin lugar a dudas, uno de los más brillantes guerreros negros..." pensó el Santo Dorado de Acuario al mirar a su enemigo casi a punto de ser acorralado en un callejón natural de rocas.

"¿Y la sabiduría de su Diosa no es parte del regalo divino que ésta les da, Santos de Athena? ¿Es todo lo que puedes pensar? ¿Que soy un Santo Negro de esta isla?" cuestiona la Furia con tono decepcionado. Camus escucha esta pregunta registrando que tiene delante suyo a un ser capaz de escuchar los pensamientos. "¿Te atreves a compararme a uno de esos remedos de humano conmigo, un instrumento de la justicia divina? ¿No temes acaso que enfrentarme acarree en tu contra la misma clase de daño que nosotros venimos a remediar, estúpido?"

"Silencio." Es toda la respuesta que la Furia obtiene de un controlado Camus, quien lanzando sus manos hacia delante de manera lenta proyecta a través de sus puños el arma milenaria de los Caballeros de Cristal. "¡Polvo de Diamantes!" exclama apenas alzando la voz y liberando con fuerza el terrible ataque de un Santo Dorado.

Recibiendo el embate del Polvo de Diamantes del Copero Dorado, la Furia es lanzada contra la pared rocosa de un monte, mientras que todo a su alrededor se congela inexorablemente... ¡jamás en la Isla de la Reina Muerte un frío tal fue sentido!

La capa de la Furia se congela y queda tirado a unos metros de Camus, quien suprime una sonrisa de satisfacción ante su hazaña. No resultó congelado, pero evidentemente, el enemigo no había podido resistir.

"No hay más rastro de vida en él..." piensa Camus al analizar con su Cosmo a su enemigo caído. Llevándose la capa al frente con gesto elegante, Camus mira alrededor pensando. "Mejor." Dice volviendo la espalda al cadáver. "No quiero estar un minuto más aquí, buscaré a Máscara de la Muerte quien habrá ya terminado con la otra presencia que Su Santidad advirtió."

Al dar un paso, Camus se detiene asombrado, abriendo los ojos ampliamente al escuchar un movimiento detrás de él.

"¿Qué?" se pregunta mientras vuelve su vista a donde su enemigo parecía haber sido derrotado. "¿Pero cómo es posible? ¡No percibí en el impulso de vida!" Volviéndose ahora y volviendo a echar su capa hacia atrás presto para asumir una posición de combate, Camus nota que la Erinia parece hacerle una seña para que lo mire más detenidamente.

En efecto, la Furia se recarga en el suelo y trabajosamente se pone en pie, pudiendo notar, ya sin mucha sorpresa el Santo Dorado de Acuario, que estos guerreros simulan volar al moverse a enorme velocidad.

"Tú sigues sin comprender quiénes somos y porqué debes apartarte, Santo de Athena... ¿es que acaso tendré que recurrir a que mires mi rostro para que sepas a qué te estás enfrentando?" pregunta la Furia con voz agitada.

"Tu farsa ha terminado, extraño. He descubierto tu propia humanidad y no hay truco que puedas realizar para poder sorprenderme." Responde tranquilamente Camus, dueño total de la situación.

Dando un paso hacia delante, la Erinia parece consentir y con gesto lento levanta su brazo derecho, envuelto en jirones y más jirones de ropa. "Que sea lo que tú más quieres, Camus de Acuario..." responde el guerrero quien saca una mano de aspecto mortecino de entre sus ropajes, un intenso olor a podredumbre ataca la nariz del Santo de Athena. Tomando con esa mano delgada, inhumanamente delgada, su máscara que cubre el rostro, la Erinia procede a retirarla. "¡Mira mi cara, Guerrero y descubre el horror que te aguarda!"

Retirando su máscara, Camus no puede evitar echarse para atrás con un gesto de repulsión y terror absoluto.

"¡Por todos los Dioses!" exclama suprimiendo un impulso que lo urge a devolver el estómago.

Elevando su Cosmo cada vez a niveles más intensos, Máscara de la Muerte aleja de sí la energía extraña de su rival mientras sigue analizando la situación.

"¡Su Cosmoenergía es... tan parecida a las Ondas Infernales!" piensa asombrado. "¿Por eso es que me resulta algo familiar este individuo?" se pregunta intrigado. "¡Termina ya con todo esto, cobarde!" reta a su rival una vez más. "¡Estoy comenzando a aburrirme de tu patético comportamiento, imbécil!" agrega mientras que levanta una estela de polvo y piedras filosas que rodean a la Furia que tiene delante suyo.

El extraño Cosmo obsidiana que envuelve a la Furia impide que el ataque del Santo Dorado de Cáncer tenga algún efecto. ¡Cuán imposible le estaba resultando contener su furia! Pero había llegado a este día tal y como sus Amas habían previsto, en esa inexorable precisión que la rueca del destino parece tener en los humanos y los Dioses.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Santo Dorado... ¡todo esto es inútil!"

Metiendo su mano a sus túnicas, el guerrero oscuro extrae de estas una máscara de diseño parecido a la suya propia, pero que muestra una luna en cuarto menguante sobre la frente, brillante, de plata, ante la mirada llena de preguntas de el Cangrejo Dorado. Mirando esa expresión de su enemigo, la Furia parece reír al tiempo que lanza con desprecio la máscara delante del guerrero de Athena.

"Es asombroso que todo demuestre estar predeterminado siempre ¿no lo crees, Cáncer?" pregunta la Erinia. "Tu Maestro portador de una máscara hasta el final de sus días y tú adoptando el nombre de Máscara de la Muerte... ¿no lo ves acaso?"

Mirando el objeto lanzado por la figura con gesto de no entender en absoluto, se vuelve hacia el extraño que sigue hablando como si él supiera mucho más de sí mismo que el propio Máscara Mortal. La Furia emite una carcajada llena de burla, sin amenaza de por medio, una risa tan despreocupada, que la molestia de el Cangrejo Dorado se manifiesta en una gota de sudor que recorre su frente hasta su barbilla y aprieta los dientes mostrándolos amenazante.

"Pero borra esa expresión bobalicona de tu rostro, Bruno... ¿es que siempre que te hable tendrás esa cara?" pregunta entre risa y risa.

Al escuchar mencionar a esa figura su nombre, el nombre enterrado por él en el pasado al superar su más grande prueba, el Santo Dorado de Cáncer se yergue más molesto aún.

"¿Has dicho 'Bruno'?" pregunta Máscara Mortal al borde de la furia absoluta y haciendo elevarse su Cosmo al séptimo sentido. "¿Quién, en el nombre de las Parcas eres tú, maldito, que te atreves a mentar un nombre que he sepultado hace años?"

La figura que cuestiona Máscara Mortal parece, por vez primera detenerse y tocar el suelo, un detalle que no pasa ignorado por el Santo Dorado de Cáncer quien no retira su atención ante su enemigo.

"Naturalmente..." responde finalmente y tras una pausa incómoda la Erinia a su contrincante. "Creo que el tiempo de hablar a medias palabras ha terminado, y es hora de que nos volvamos a ver, frente a frente, Bruno..." Concluye retirando su Máscara plateada para revelar el rostro conocido de un ser que el Santo de Oro de Cáncer odiaba con toda la fuerza de su Cosmo.

"¡Ferdinand!" exclama con un suspiro Máscara de la Muerte sin comprender.

Concluirá... 

1 La siguiente vez que vemos a Kanon en esta sala ovalada ocurre en la Crónica Zodiacal de Géminis. —Nota del Autor.

2 El adjetivo "El Culpable" obviamente es una traducción del significado con el que este personaje es conocido en la serie y el manga: Guilty. Irónicamente, Jeshua es el nombre que se atribuye al Jesús de los Cristianos, el inocente más dura e injustamente juzgado de la Historia. – Nota del Autor.

3 ¿No es curioso que Shion no hubiera hecho nada por traer a la justicia a Saga luego de hacer de lado a Kanon? (según lo expuesto en la Crónica de Géminis). ¿Fue Kanon un error hecho de lado hasta cierto punto con el consentimiento de Shion por Saga? – Nota del Autor.

4 Las Erinias también eran conocidas como Las Furias, espíritus vengadores, entre otras cosas, de los crímenes de parricidio o de crimen contra un anfitrión. — Nota del Autor.


	4. Capítulo IV

"¿Alguna vez has pensado en lo extraño que es estar en un sitio de ocaso total, Bruno? La luz mortecina de un sol que no es y de tonalidad verde pálido es todo lo que puede ser apreciado por tus ojos, en un páramo yermo y rocoso… ¡tan parecido al sitio de donde venimos! El viento es helado, al soplar aúlla una eterna canción que atormenta a quienes habitan dicho sitio… por eso se lamentan, por el dolor de ese viento que rasga al tocar tu piel como si de cuchillas se tratara. Eso comienza el proceso de descarnar los cuerpos y en una extraña relación, en el mundo los cuerpos se descomponen y la carne de nuestros rostros y miembros se consume… ¿qué más queda en ese triste y desolado sitio más que la salida de lanzarse al vacío de Yomotsu, Bruno? Es imposible querer permanecer ahí, en ese desierto de rocas y almas atrapadas, aferrándose a no ser arrastradas a la locura y al olvido del Hades… morir no es grato, menos cuando la última decisión descansa en tus hombros… tú no matas a tus víctimas, Bruno…" la voz de Ferdinand se escucha claramente viajando por el viento ante un Cangrejo Dorado que emana la más pura e intensa luz dorada de Cosmo. "Tú sólo las pones al punto de que deben de hacerlo, muchos pierden su camino, muchos se resisten a abandonar el lugar y a no ser llorados por nadie, les condenas a vagar entre los dos mundos para siempre… ¿los ves, no es cierto? Los ves caminar sin rumbo, sin luz, con la esperanza ida para siempre de sus miradas junto a ti… sintiendo un dolor eterno… ¡qué terrible eres, Máscara Mortal de Cáncer! Y sin embargo, no haces sino cumplir en parte tu destino…" los ojos de Máscara Mortal reflejan una duda ante esas palabras de su antiguo compañero. "Ah sí... sólo es parcial, pues tomaste un desvío que nadie previó, pero no te preocupes, querido compañero…" agrega la Furia mientras se vuelve a Máscara Mortal emanando una luz negra que de pronto, proyecta su rostro sin piel, para luego volver a la normalidad. "Nosotros estamos aquí, para hacerte regresar a la senda de tu verdadero destino…"

CRÓNICAS ZODIACALES:

CÁNCER: FATALIDAD

En medio de un páramo desolado de una isla infernal, los destinos de los Santos de Athena están por cumplirse inevitablemente. Sujetos a la voluntad inamovible de aquellos que son jueces de las manos invisibles de deidades tan antiguas y tan poderosas, que ni siquiera los dioses Olímpicos son capaces de enfrentar de manera directa. Nadie ha escapado a su juicio implacable, nunca ha sido así en los miles de años de sus existencias. Hoy, sus avatares, sus representantes gozan de esa increíble facultad de poder vencer lo invencible, de ser verdaderamente, inevitables. Tras varios minutos, Máscara Mortal de Cáncer y Camus de Acuario han hecho uso de muchos de sus recursos para terminar con este combate al que los enviaran para evitar que este juicio al pasar destruya, antes de ponerse verdaderamente en marcha, un movimiento de liberación por la Tierra dirigido desde la silla Papal del Santuario de Athena en Grecia. Irónicamente, esto no ha hecho sino poner al alcance de estas Furias aquello que también buscaban: dos herramientas de 3 Furias… ¿y la tercera? Eso se preguntó el Patriarca del Santuario, Arles.

"Hablas mucho y dices poco, Ferdinand… sigues siendo la misma sierpe escurridiza que habla a medias palabras… ¡tal parece que la muerte poco te cambió!" Grita Máscara Mortal tras escuchar las palabras del hombre que mientras vivía fuera su único amigo en toda su vida, luego de su muerte nadie podría ocupar ese nicho. Nunca a nadie le permitiría acercarse tanto y volverse tan vulnerable.

"En eso, como en muchas cosas desde que has comenzado esta inútil batalla, Bruno, te equivocas… la muerte me cambió mucho…" bajando la vista y torciendo la boca hacia debajo de manera breve, Ferdinand prosiguió. "Es verdad, lo admito, te has vuelto un ser de poder increíble, en esta Tierra pocos seres serían capaces de desafiarte y poder salir libres para contarlo, pero, más allá de todo, no sigues siendo más que un triste mortal destinado a sufrir lo mismo que alguna vez pasé yo, y lo que todos tus adversarios han pasado por el peso de tu ira: a pudrirte sin remedio y a caer en el olvido que se les reserva a los humanos, y verás, yo no pasaré por ese proceso, y es por eso que te equivocas, Bruno… la muerte me cambió porque me transformó en algo que, tristemente, puedes comprender…"

"¿Debo agradecerte que me tengas en esa estima tan alta, Ferdinand?" preguntó el Cangrejo Dorado sintiendo que su boca se amargaba al pronunciar el nombre maldito del danés.

Mirándolo con una expresión irónica y alejándose del odio, el cuestionado respondió:

"No, no de hecho, a mí no tendrías que agradecerme absolutamente nada, mis Señoras bien saben que si dependiera de mí, no habrías durado tanto tiempo como para recibir una explicación que no mereces, pero que debes de escuchar…"

"¿'Tus Señoras'?" pregunta Máscara Mortal sonriendo. "¿Quiénes son ellas?"

Sonriendo con perversidad, Ferdinand camina unos cuantos pasos hacia la izquierda volviendo totalmente y sin temor el rostro, ignorando el fulgor de un Santo de Athena a punto de atacar con todas sus fuerzas como si frente a él no hubiera más que un inofensivo cordero.

"Ya era hora de que preguntaras algo que tuviera sentido, Bruno… y eso merece que al fin, hable del todo claro, las agujas de tu destino están por marcar la hora exacta de dejar atrás todo y trascender a la gloria… ¡a escapar de la Muerte!"

Máscara de la Muerte escucha todo esto y renuncia a su postura agresiva, comprendiendo que Ferdinand no planea atacar, sino a hablar. Carcajeando de forma escandalosa, el sonido del viento y del mar lejano enfurecido desaparece.

"¡Y la gente piensa que yo estoy loco!" dice entre risas el Cangrejo Dorado. "¿Entonces qué eres tú¿El padre de todos los locos?"

Ferdinand observa a Máscara Mortal carcajearse con una sonrisa enigmática y con una expresión de revancha. Como si se repitiera que el que ríe al último ríe mejor.

"¿Ya estás listo a escuchar lo que tengo que decirte o tengo que seguir soportando tu pueril expresión de desesperación, Bruno?" pregunta Ferdinand tras un rato. "Créeme, esto es algo que me imagino quieres escuchar… al menos, quiero imaginarme que te gustaría saber cómo es que estoy hoy aquí frente a ti y no soy una de esas desdichadas sombras que torturas con tu presencia…"

Máscara Mortal detiene su risa y adoptando un gesto de gravedad, responde:

"Habla."

Caminando ahora hacia el lado contrario, Ferdinand comienza a relatar.

"Todo comienza esa misma noche que nos lanzaste a tus enemigos al Yomotsu, Bruno, el día que ganaste el reto impuesto por Jeshua, El Culpable. Te supliqué que me perdonaras, que me sacaras de ese sitio al que nos habías lanzado… pero lo admito, creo que no te dejé otra alternativa. A la larga fue mejor, pues tú hubieras sido muerto por nuestro Maestro y yo, no habría podido ser... lo que soy ahora. Cuando desapareciste por esa puerta que te trajo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, pude llorar, pero no de arrepentimiento, no te confundas, maldije mi debilidad por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte, como tú, para poderte acabar y haberte entonces yo condenado a sufrir los horrores de esa dimensión tan odiosa que es para un vivo, la cumbre que guarda la entrada al Infierno.

El viento y los sollozos de los que fueron nuestras víctimas y de tantos otros más que caminaban sin rumbo, fueron el único sonido que podía escuchar claramente, unidos a mis propios sollozos de desesperación. Te maldije. Me maldije a mí mismo y creo que así fue que perdí el conocimiento. En Yomotsu, sólo el débil de mente es el que cae tan pronto a su embrujo, el débil de mente o el condenado a muerte de manera innegable… o tal vez fue que en vida, vivimos en condiciones muy parecidas. Sea lo que fuera, cuando abrí mis ojos la luz que nunca se apaga en esa montaña, fue al fin suficiente para que me adaptara a las sombras. Me levanté y el aire me abofeteó con su calidad helada, allí, el viento no es otra cosa sino el último suspiro de los moribundos… desesperado, angustioso, maldiciente. Decidí caminar en sentido contrario a lo que los demás hacían y me volví para mirar la enorme columna de los despojos de personas que, cansados y rendidos a su destino, deciden terminar la labor de la muerte cuando ésta no termina su trabajo a detalle…" en este punto, Ferdinand se detuvo y se rió un poco. "La Muerte no concluye su trabajo ¿lo ves, Bruno? Como tú… no terminas nunca tu trabajo…"

Volviéndose hacia el otro lado y mirando el fulgor rojizo que la lava dentro del volcán que corona a Death Queen Island, mirando ese paisaje tan parecido de pronto a Yomotsu, Ferdinand pareció volver en el tiempo con sus recuerdos y revivir las sensaciones de aquellos momentos que se antojaban lejanos, pero que para un inmortal como lo era él ahora, no lo parecían tanto.

"Y al volverme, Bruno... y mirar a toda esa gente, supe de manera instintiva lo que me aguardaba, pude comprender que la locura se convierte en ése sitio en el último rescoldo de luz, perderte en el laberinto de tu muerte te libera de la conciencia de una realidad tan espantosa, que jamás en vida podríamos imaginar… ni siquiera tú. Ahí, tirada, detrás de mí, la figura lastimera de Marcel no era más que un bulto… abrazado a sí mismo en una postura retorcida, presa de la más grande histeria al enfrentarse a la visión de Yomotsu. No sé si fue morbo o si fue el ánimo de poder ver un rostro conocido en medio de ese lugar… quizá una mezcla de ambas, lo que me movió a acercarme…"

Ferdinand se acercó al bulto que era aquel hombre que ejerciera un poder y una presión aplastante entre los estudiantes de Jeshua durante tanto tiempo. Con poco cuidado, el rubio movió al pelirrojo y lo volvió ante sí, costándole algo de trabajo poder despegar sus manos de su rostro que tenía cubierto con ellas… parecido al rigor mortis, los huesos de los brazos de Marcel crujieron. Al volverlo hacia el otro lado, un espantoso rostro arañado hasta mostrar los huesos, ojos sangrantes y grandes hoyos en donde hubiera cabello, claramente arrancado en su histeria, era lo que quedaba del rostro grosero de Marcel.

"Ahh… ¡Ah!" exclamó ese rostro desfigurado al abrir sus ojos y darse cuenta de que, lo que había ocurrido no era un sueño, peor aún, cuando se dio cuenta de que el beso frío de la muerte final le había sido negado para al fin poder reposar y escapar de esa realidad malsana. "¡Ahh… ahhhh!" gritó, volviéndose a llevar sus manos, llenas de su propia piel y sangre, se había volado en la furia de su frenesí histérico, algunas uñas, y las comisuras de su boca habían sido reventadas cuando Marcel había tirado de ellas hasta destrozarlas.

"¡Calma, calma!" ordenó Ferdinand intentando detener a Marcel en su locura. "¡Te digo que no te muevas más!"

La fuerza del histérico tiró al rubio quien cayó enredándose en una pelea con el francés. Sus gritos eran de furia, de súplica, parecía pedir la muerte de manos de Ferdinand, pero si podía el matarlo y deshacerlo, lo haría, cualquier cosa le era suficiente.

"¡Maldito!" exclamó el rubio al ser herido en su rostro por el loco. "¡Marcel¡Marcel, reacciona¿No te das cuenta de lo que haces¡Aún podemos intentar encontrar una salida de aquí!"

Con una mezcla de sangre y lágrimas, la mirada perdida del francés pareció por un breve instante, reflejar algo de esperanza. Detuvo su ataque vicioso y miró fijamente, ya sin párpados a Ferdinand.

"Muy bien…" dijo el rubio mientras hacía a un lado con firmeza pero con cuidado, las manos de Marcel. "Parece que me has hecho caso… Marcel, escúchame, tenemos que encontrar una forma de salir de aquí… mira…" dijo señalando hacia la colina. "Los caminos terminan ahí… ¿qué habrá hacia el otro lado?"

Marcel miró hacia donde la punta del dedo de Ferdinand señalaba. Un camino interminable, en donde la columna de gente seguía y seguía viniendo, apenas iluminado por espíritus azulados varados en rocas… aferrándose a la sanidad, habiéndola perdido ya.

"Ven… vayamos hacia allá…"

¿Qué encontraron es su camino? Nada más que lo mismo. Los mismos caminos punzantes, el mismo aire salvaje, los mismos gestos de desesperación y tristeza infinita, de miradas y posturas rendidas. Sin embargo, ambos jóvenes buscaban con firmeza un indicio de algo diferente, pero Yomotsu obliga a caminar en círculos, la montaña parece alejarse, pero siempre está cerca.

Mirando de reojo al desfigurado Marcel, Ferdinand le envidia esa capacidad de haberse abstraído lo suficiente para conservar una voluntad de esperanza, pero a la vez, esa calidad de aquellos pobres que habían dejado atrás el sufrimiento al simplemente mirar sólo aquello que les obsesionaba alcanzar.

"Mientras esos caminan hacia la luz, yo dirijo a este hombre a la oscuridad… y yo, por delante como guía. ¡Maldito Bruno¿Por qué no me mataste cuando te lo pedí? Pero que las Parcas se hayan olvidado de cortar…" de pronto, en medio de su ira, Ferdinand se detuvo, al tiempo que el francés que le seguía callado lo hacía observándolo. "Las Parcas…" meditó un momento. "¿Será posible que…?" se preguntó mirando hacia el otro lado. "¡No, no hay nada más allá!" exclamó el rubio volviéndose hacia el lado en que caminaban, en que la penumbra borraba el camino al final para simplemente al avanzar, volver a encontrar esa columna infinita de casi muertos. "No hay nada más fuerte en este universo que la voluntad de los antiguos… sí, es cierto¿será posible que en este sitio, el nombre de Zeus tenga la autoridad suficiente de un suplicante?"

La confusión se reflejó por primera vez en los ojos de mirada ausente y desbocada de Marcel. ¿Al final, su compañero habría cedido a la locura?

Ferdinand se arrodilló cerrando los ojos y recordando las palabras del ritual que alguna vez escuchara de boca de uno de sus compañeros de entrenamiento para asegurarse la protección de otro.

"¡Pero yo quiero venganza¡Y sólo hay unos seres en todo este universo capaces de poderme dar aquello que yo deseo…¡Furias, Furias!" gritó en medio del paisaje dando vuelta y a todo pulmón con desesperación. "¡Escúchenme Tisífone, Alecto y Megera¡Escúchenme ustedes…!"

Al mencionar los nombres de las terribles Erinias , el aire se agitó más y una oscuridad terrible les envolvió ante la mirada llena de temor de Marcel. Envuelto en ése terrible huracán, y habiéndose hecho de la atención de estas terribles entidades, Ferdinand comenzó a gritar:

"¡Marcel¡Marcel¡Repite conmigo lo que digo¡Hazlo!" Su cabello rubio volando hacia todos lados agitado por el salvajismo del viento, mientras que seis pares de enormes ojos rojos se abrían sobre los cielos de Yomotsu.

"Me ofrezco en súplica,

viniendo sin protección

sin malas intenciones…

Sin honor… Sin esperanza…"

Ferdinand tocó con su frente el suelo mientras echaba sus manos hacia delante, mientras que Marcel hacía lo mismo y con la intensidad de su mente, repetía todo lo que el rubio pronunciaba.

"Sin más nada que mí mismo,

rogando protección…

A su sombra yo serviré,

Por su aliento respiraré…

Por sus palabras, yo hablaré..."

Asombradas, las manifestaciones oscuras que vigilaban todo eso abrieron sus ojos, aquellos terribles globos inyectados de sangre, se miraron entre sí asintiendo.

"Por su piedad… yo viviré.

Con todo mi corazón,

Con todo lo que tengo que ofrecer,

Les ruego en el nombre de Zeus,

El cual vela sobre los suplicantes:

¡Acepten mi ruego!"

Las palabras estaban dichas. La ceremonia realizada. Y en su mente, Marcel la había cumplido al pie de la letra tal y como Ferdinand lo hubiera hecho. Permaneciendo tirado sobre su rostro, el joven rubio y el otrora pelirrojo esperaron a que ocurriera algo. No se atrevía a mirar hacia arriba, ya había hecho demasiado arriesgándose a la ira de estas al mencionarlas por su nombre. El infatigable paso del viento era lo único que se podía escuchar, pero la presencia de aquellas deidades de la Muerte en Vida era perceptible.

Entonces, en sus cerebros, en el Cosmo directo de sus espíritus, ambos hombres escucharon lo que para otros, serían chillidos y quejas incomprensibles y terribles que los llevarían directo a la locura… ¡pues tal es el lenguaje de Los Antiguos!

"¡Levántate audaz caballero!" gritaron directo en su mente a ambos. "No es más necesario que permanezcáis con la cabeza gacha, levántate para poderte honrar con la gracia que os otorgaremos…"

Sonriendo, satisfecho, Ferdinand se levantó para encarar las presencias de las Erinias.

"Lo que habéis hecho el día de hoy nos llena de orgullo y nos señala que ustedes dos sois un par de mortales que merecen Nuestro toque, Nuestra protección la tienen, pero el rito que invocasteis también exige de Nosotras un comportamiento y a vosotros les concede grandes privilegios… sin embargo, vuestra presencia nos alerta al hecho de que sois insuficientes…"

Abriendo los ojos sorprendido ante este revés y esta sorpresa, el rubio Ferdinand escucha las palabras de sus nuevas amas.

"Y nosotras sabemos donde se encuentra aquel que deberá de ser el que dirija vuestros pasos, pues si bien sois audaces, carecen del toque pérfido y tenaz que Nuestros empeños requieren…"

"¡Pero yo puedo hacerlo, Señoras!" el presentimiento de la identidad de ese tercer guerrero se reveló en la mente de Ferdinand con cruel ironía. ¡No, se negaba a aceptar que Bruno…!

"¡SILENCIO!" gritaron atronadoramente las voces de las tres Furias al unísono haciendo que con dolor, los oídos de Ferdinand y de Marcel se reventaran comenzando a sangrar, mientras que caían con pesadez. "¡No hablarás mientras no se te permita, Furia Creciente!"

Ordenaron mientras que, alrededor del rubio joven, los jirones de una tela tan negra como la noche lo envolvieron y su rostro era cubierta con una máscara plateada que sólo mostraba el diseño de un cuarto creciente en todo el lado derecho de su rostro, dejando la otra mitad, brillante y cubierta por una capucha.

"¡Toma a tu compañero la Furia Menguante y realicen Nuestra Tarea que desde hoy y hasta el Final de los Tiempos será la suya¡Los hilos de las Parcas os conducirán tarde o temprano a encontrar a La Furia Plena, a ése hombre que hoy camina entre mortales pero que está llamado a ser un ser superior como vosotros por nuestra divina Gracia y nuestra Misericordia infinita!"

El rostro desfigurado de Marcel fue cubierto lo mismo que el de Ferdinand, pero en lugar de mostrar una luna en cuarto creciente en su lado derecho, mostraba una luna en cuarto menguante en el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

"Pensasteis que al atarnos a tu súplica os sería sencillo manipular el poder que apenas ahora comenzáis a vislumbrar, Furia Creciente, pero la complejidad de nuestros designios te ha mostrado tan claramente que el objeto de tu revancha es precisamente aquel a quienes Nosotras necesitamos. Tan claramente como ahora llegáis al conocimiento de vuestra inmortalidad, pues un muerto viviente no puede morir, así como tan claramente os llega el conocimiento de que, mientras sirváis a nuestra causa, no habrá mujer, hombre o Dios que sea capaz de interponerse a vosotros, así como ahora también saben los poderes que son suyos para castigar aquellos crímenes que no perdonamos… id, salid de este sitio y haced vuestra tarea…"

Ambos guerreros bajaron sus cabezas al mismo tiempo y desaparecieron de ese sitio desolado tan fácilmente como si no hubieran estado ahí jamás. Llenos de un nuevo poder, llenos de la fuerza de las Erinias y de la amargura de sus antiguos seres humanos de no poderse vengar de aquel que los orillara a esa situación…

Máscara Mortal dio varios pasos hacia atrás con la confusión y la sorpresa reflejadas en su rostro. La incertidumbre y quizá hasta un dejo de temor.

"¿Qué palabras has dicho, maldito cobarde?" pregunta finalmente lanzando un poco de saliva en sus palabras. "¿Qué has dicho¿Mi destino es convertirme en un fantasma como tú?" pregunta con desprecio.

"Me llamas 'cobarde', pero no soy yo el que siente temor, Bruno…" responde Ferdinand colocándose su máscara y extendiendo su mano levantando del suelo, la máscara plateada y lisa que tirara hacia su antiguo asesino. "Observa bien lo que tengo en mis manos, italiano, y ríndete ante lo inevitable de tu destino… ¿no te alegras¡En verdad eres una Máscara de la Muerte!" dice mientras muestra el objeto de extraño diseño y de brillo plateado al Cangrejo Dorado, quien niega con su cabeza de manera vehemente.

"¡Nunca¡Nunca¡Yo no me pondré esa cosa¡Aléjate de mí, maldito!" el Cosmos de Máscara de la Muerte estalla en violencia emparejada con el temor y la furia. "¡Yo jamás aceptaré mi destino!"

Dice mientras lanza una miríada de millones de golpes a Ferdinand quien los esquiva con rapidez, más allá de la luz y se carcajea.

"Peor para ti, finalmente, creo que ante esto, no haces sino obligarme a devolverte el favor, tonto Bruno… ¡llevarte al borde de la muerte sin que lo hagas! Y entonces… con lo que sabes ahora, no tendrás otro remedio sino de invocar a ellas…"

"¡No!" grita Máscara Mortal aumentando la furia de sus golpes.

El rostro asombrado de Camus ante la identidad y el origen detrás del poder de su contrincante es evidente. Hecha de lado la frialdad, el Copero Dorado observa a Marcel colocarse su máscara con prodigio de Cosmos mientras que estalla en energía negativa.

"Ahora, tonto mortal, ya sabes a lo que te enfrentas, sabes ahora perfectamente bien lo inútiles de tus esfuerzos, pues no podrás jamás ir contra la increíble energía que corre por mis miembros… hazte a un lado y evítate la condena de aquellos quienes protegen a los criminales…" amenaza la Furia Menguante cubriéndose en sombras.

"¿Qué has dicho?" pregunta Camus ante estas palabras de su rival. "¿Yo protegiendo a un criminal¿Quién es el criminal¡Yo estoy aquí bajo órdenes de Su Santidad, el Señor del Santuario¡Aquél que reina sobre la colina del Zodíaco y que es la voz de la divina Athena!" exclama brillando en Cosmos dorado el Santo de Acuario.

"Aquel quien te ha mandado será castigado por la ira de Nuestras Señoras, es un criminal que atentó contra…"

"¡Polvo de Diamante!" exclama Camus sin escuchar más las explicaciones de la Furia. "

Una violenta explosión rompió rocas en millones de pedazos, mientras que la energía bruta del Cosmo dorado de Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer envuelve el sitio con una fuerza prodigiosa. Contenida, del otro lado, la oscura energía de la Erinia Creciente recibe los golpes del Cangrejo Dorado quien, asombrado observa como camina, prácticamente impasible hacia él.

"¡Tonto¿No te has querido dar cuenta que el verme retroceder antes no eran más que concesiones que tu situación de protegido te conferían¡Eres un hombre estúpido, cobarde y necio¡Tendrás que recibir una lección antes de estar listo a servir a Nuestras Señoras!"

Extendiendo las manos, Ferdinand lanza delante de él una Cosmoenergía de color rojiza.

"¡Ríos de Sangre!"

El sabor acre y metálico de la sangre inunda el gusto de Máscara Mortal, el cual comienza a vomitar sangre por la boca a pesar de moverse lo más rápido posible.

"No usaré aún mi última técnica... ¡mi poder tiene que ser suficiente!" piensa desesperado Camus al lanzar con sus manos los polvos de diamantes que congelan todo a su alrededor, pero que por prodigio contrario rodean a su enemigo, la Furia Menguante.

"Respeto tu valor, mortal, y honraré tus deseos de morir..." quitándose la máscara, y mostrando el rostro que se desfigurara él sólo, el hombre que alguna vez fuera Marcel abre la boca que se llena de gusanos. "¡Vómito!"

El suelo en el que Camus y Marcel se encuentran parados parece de pronto hervir y adquirir vida, y de pronto, millones y millones de gusanos carroñeros aparecen comenzando a envolver a Camus de Acuario, el cual, observa esto con horror.

"¡Égida de Athena, protégeme!" exclama mientras que aumenta su Cosmo bajando la temperatura y congelando a algunos de esos gusanos. Pero de forma inútil, la viscosa masa de gusanos sigue su implacable camino. "No... no, esto no lo voy a permitir..."

Llegando con facilidad al Séptimo Sentido, Camus explota su Cosmo haciendo que detrás de él se dibuje la figura de una mujer que sostiene una copa.

"¡Yo no voy a caer como alimento de gusanos!"

Llevando el ambiente a temperaturas inimaginablemente bajas para ese sitio, los gusanos que La Furia Menguante lanzara caen congelados mientras que en explosión, lanza fragmentos de hielo a su alrededor. Marcel detiene sus pasos observando todo esto y maravillándose, de manera retorcida, del poder de un Santo Dorado.

"Círculo de Hielo..." dice Camus señalando con su dedo a la Erinia y lanzando varios anillos que rodean con éxito a su enemigo. Marcel los observa crecer y rodearlo totalmente. "Es inútil que te muevas, sombra maligna..." dice Camus recuperando su compostura fría. "Una vez que alguien ha sido rodeado por el Círculo de Hielo, es imposible que se mueva¡estás atrapado y a mi merced!"

Bajando la mano, Marcel parece recibir una descarga que hace que retire ésta de la barrera de aire gélido que parece evitar que se mueva.

"¡Jamás permitiré que te acerques al Santuario ni a Su Santidad¡Hoy morirás por haberte atrevido a decir tales calumnias!" Juntando sus manos y levantándolas, el Cosmos de Camus comienza a elevarse peligrosamente.

"¡Basta ya de circo, humano imbécil!" interrumpe la Furia Menguante levantando su mano y rompiendo el Círculo de Hielo. "Hasta ahora había querido disfrutar de esta pelea contigo, pues es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que un mortal se resistía con tal despliegue de fuerza, pero me has terminado fastidiando con tus palabras... ¡es hora de que sepas bien qué tan grande es el poder que yo poseo!"

"¡No!" exclama Camus sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos ven. "¡Esto no puede estar ocurriendo!"

La energía de su Cosmos en el máximo de sus grados hace volar su cabello y su capa, mientras que el cielo oscuro de Death Queen Island se llena de una luz multicolor y una vasija dorada se proyecta sobre los puños juntos de Camus.

"¡Ejecución de Aurora!" exclama con todas sus fuerzas y desencadenando una violenta ráfaga de aire helado que da de lleno contra la Furia Menguante quien es lanzada al cielo con un salvajismo inaudito. Los jirones de tela son destrozadas mientras que su pútrido cuerpo se revela por partes... cayendo del cielo delante de Camus, y estrellándose su cara contra el suelo, la Máscara plateada de Furia se quiebra. El cuerpo inerte de su enemigo yace delante de él, mientras que Camus lo mira con alivio y cansancio mientras que respira agitado.

Ferdinand avanza inexorable ante el embate de golpes que Máscara de la Muerte lanza, como si caminara tan sólo debajo de una lluvia, donde los puños que no aciertan del Cangrejo Dorado caen, hacen miles de pedazos aquello que tocan. Rocas y más rocas.

Escurriendo sangre por su cuello y llenando su armadura de ésta, Máscara de la Muerte medita.

"¡Estoy comenzando a creer lo que me contó¡Estos enemigos son demasiado fuertes! Acaso más que cualquier Santo de Oro... ¿será verdaderamente este el poder de un Dios?"

"¡Mayor, Bruno!" responde Ferdinand escuchando los pensamientos del Cangrejo Dorado. "¡Mi poder no puede ser detenido ni por un Dios!" Elevando su Cosmos y manifestándolo de forma oscura, Máscara de la Muerte confirma que la calidad de esta energía del Cosmo de su enemigo es idéntica a la de su Seki Shiki Mekai Ha.

"¿Acaso mi técnica final no tendría efecto en ellos?" se pregunta.

"¡La Rigi...!" el grito de la Furia Creciente es interrumpido por una súbita lluvia de miles y miles de rosas negras.

"¡Rosas Piraña!" se escucha una voz hasta entonces no escuchada en Death Queen Island. El súbito ataque confunde a la Furia quien se lanza con dolor atrás ante el salvajismo y lo sorpresivo del ataque de otro Santo de Oro. Mirando hacia el lugar de donde provino el ataque, Máscara de la Muerte se encuentra con un Santo de apariencia perturbadora.

De cabellos sedosos y largos, con ojos grandes y brillantes y un rostro naturalmente bello, al grado de intoxicar, Máscara de la Muerte se encuentra cara a cara con...

"Soy Afrodita de Piscis, Máscara Mortal de Cáncer..." dice mirándolo de manera fija y elevando su Cosmo dibujando detrás de sí un par de enormes peces que se encuentran entre sí.

"¿Y tú, qué haces aquí¿Eres otro Santo Dorado de Athena?" pregunta confundido el Cangrejo Dorado.

"No es hora de que hagas preguntas en estos momentos, Máscara Mortal, que te baste saber que estoy aquí por órdenes de Su Santidad Arles..." dice Afrodita mientras que en su mente el recuerdo de la entrega de esa petición se clava en el ojo de su mente. "

"¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?" pregunta Máscara de la Muerte al Santo de apariencia tan fuera de lo común.

"Lo suficiente para darme cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo aquí, Cáncer." Responde con presteza Afrodita quien observa al guerrero de las Furias combatir contra la rudeza de su ataque. "Lo suficiente para darme cuenta lo prácticamente perdida que está esta batalla, estos enemigos son mucho más temibles de lo que yo podía imaginarme..." agrega el Pez Dorado con preocupación.

"¿Crees en todo lo que él ha dicho?" pregunta Máscara Mortal quien hace a un lado su capa y la tira al suelo con determinación disponiéndose a atacar.

"Escucha Santo de Cáncer, hay algo que estos seres han dicho y que no es muy exacto..." responde Afrodita con determinación "Los Dioses pueden hacer algo al respecto, lo mismo que un humano y hay una Deidad que es capaz de salvarnos en este momento..."

Mirando al Santo dorado de Piscis con una mezcla de burla esperando el misticismo de otros caballeros, Máscara Mortal termina la frase de Afrodita.

"¿Athena?"

El aire sopla fuerte haciendo volar los cabellos de Piscis cubriendo su rostro mientras que, observando hacia el sitio donde comienza a ver que Ferdinand está por liberarse de su ataque dice.

"No... Ares."

Una explosión se escucha a lo lejos como una tormenta mientras que el cielo se ilumina con el resplandor de una aurora boreal sobre un área de Death Queen Island y el Cosmo de Camus se deja sentir por las cercanías.

"Las Furias se atienen a los juramentos de los ritos, Máscara de la Muerte..." dice el Santo de los Peces mirando hacia éste con gesto grave. "Pero ¿estarías dispuesto a arriesgar tu alma inmortal para ello?"

Máscara de la Muerte escucha este cuestionamiento preguntándose qué tanto sabe Afrodita al respecto y por qué... ¿acaso el Santo Padre habría hablado más con él que con él mismo¿Por qué?

"¿Tú estarías dispuesto?" pregunta de vuelta Máscara de la Muerte al Santo de Piscis quien lo mira con seriedad para responder.

"Yo ya lo he hecho... ¡yo elegí ese destino para mí!" el Cosmos dorado de Afrodita se eleva hasta el Séptimo Sentido. "Pero es cuestión de que resuelvas el tuyo y, si lo haces¡lograrás salvar la causa del hombre que llevará al Santuario hacia la gloria de erigirse por encima de todas las causas!"

Levantando ambas manos, las rosas piraña son destruidas absolutamente por La Furia Creciente.

"Este ataque te delata, Afrodita de Piscis... ¿es posible que te alces en contra de Mis Señoras?" pregunta el guerrero emanando oscuridad inmensa. "Esta es una traición que no se te podrá pasar por alto... ¿es que acaso debajo de todas esas armaduras doradas se erige una máscara que oculta su verdadera faz?" Sus ojos iluminándose al rojo a través de una máscara deshecha por el ataque del Santo de Piscis, el guerrero avanza. "La Traición es lo primero que nosotros castigamos... ¡La Rigidez!"

Lanzando un ataque nuevo, Afrodita es envuelto en una oscuridad profunda que hace gritar al Santo de los Peces lleno de dolor ante la mirada asombrada y extrañada de Máscara de la Muerte. El choque levanta polvo electrificado por el Cosmos dorado de su compañero de orden.

Camus baja sus manos agitado. Esta pelea resultó mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba. La Cosmoenergía de un santo dorado es perceptible para el Copero Dorado, el cual se vuelve para localizarlo.

"Debo ayudar..." piensa confiado en que su ataque final es suficiente para agotar a las terribles furias. Dando media vuelta, intenta dar un paso cuando es detenido.

"No... tan rápido, Santo de Athena..." dice la voz espantosa de Marcel quien se levanta con fuerza inaudita y se echa encima de Camus tirándolo al suelo mientras emana energía oscura y muestra su rostro descarnado y desfigurado más retorcido que nunca.

Los gritos de la Furia Creciente semejantes al aullido del aire de la montaña que guarda la entrada a los Infiernos inundan el sitio, entremezclados con los gritos de dolor de Afrodita de Piscis.

Máscara de la Muerte se vuelve para observar la casi destruida del todo máscara de su maestro Jeshua, quien parece observarle desde el más allá.

"¿Estarías dispuesto a arriesgar tu alma inmortal?" resuena la voz de Afrodita en su mente.

"El poder justifica la victoria y es sólo digno de ser usado por los fuertes..." la voz de Kanon la última vez que lo viera también hacen eco en su cabeza.

"¡Alto!" grita elevando su Cosmo al Séptimo Sentido el Cangrejo Dorado, deteniendo el ataque de Ferdinand contra Afrodita.

"¿Qué te ocurre, Bruno?" pregunta la Furia Creciente al mirarlo brillar con la gloria que su signo le da.

"Invoco a Ares como testigo de un enfrentamiento mío contra ustedes dos por mi destino... nadie más que nosotros, como guerreros enfrentados sin la intervención de ninguna deidad más que Ares, quien preside sobre los combates."

Abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, Ferdinand comprende que el rito ha sido invocado y que el precio de negarse pesa incluso sobre su propia inmortalidad.

"¡Tonto¿A tanto te atreves como para preservar en una causa que no es la tuya?" pregunta asombrado.

"Mi alma inmortal es mi preocupación, Furia, ahora acata tu deber y espérame en el sitio elegido para nuestra pelea..." detrás de Máscara de la Muerte la alineación de estrellas de Cáncer abre el portal del Velo de la Muerte. "Responde a mi llamado y deja que tu compañero se una a ti para este combate."

Afrodita lo observa todo desde el suelo donde se encontraba tirado, recibiendo el castigo y a punto de perecer, la Furia lo mira con rencor mientras que dice mientras camina hacia la puerta.

"Lo aleccionaste bien, Afrodita." Desapareciendo por el portal sin decir más nada, el Pez Dorado se levanta y mira a Máscara de la Muerte asintiendo.

Un fulgor dorado interrumpe a Marcel quien estrangula a Camus con todas sus fuerzas y escuchar las voces de sus amas que lo obligan a atender el reto que lanzara el Santo Dorado de Cáncer. Dejando a Camus y siendo arrastrado hacia el portal de Yomotsu, grita hacia el Santo de Acuario.

"¡Maldita sea tu estirpe de guerreros, Camus de Acuario¡Que su sangre recaiga en sus propias manos y esta llueva sobre de ti¡Evitaste que se realizara la justicia y mi maldición los alcanzará... Santos de Cristal!"

Su voz llena de odio infinito, desaparece junto con él al entrar en el portal abierto por Las Furias para atender el combate. Llevándose una mano a su cuello, Camus se levanta poco a poco, aturdido y lleno de temor tras escuchar esas palabras.

Ferdinand y Marcel miran a su alrededor el paisaje tan temido en donde nacieran como inmortales. Delante de ellos, un desafiante guerrero de Cáncer los observa con mirada decidida, brillando, iluminando el paisaje oscuro usualmente iluminado por un eterno y verde ocaso. El viento pasa junto de ellos, los lamentos de los muertos se une al sonido del propio Cosmos de Máscara de la Muerte como una amenaza. Los sabe solos, ajenos al poder que les imbuía antes con la inmortalidad de los guerreros protegidos.

"Estás muy confiado, Máscara de la Muerte" dice Ferdinand con odio. "Supiste cumplir uno de mis deseos y sin el poder de mis Señoras y sin la obligación que me habían dado, ahora serás al fin mío para poderte matar... ¡yo seré el guerrero más grande de mis Señoras pero eso no será cercanamente tan satisfactorio como el asesinarte con mis propias manos!"

"Guarda silencio, Ferdinand, tu monótono discurso es patético, sabes muy bien que no tienes ninguna oportunidad de poder ganar este encuentro, ambos son míos, para terminar aquello que dejé inconcluso hace unos años..." y con sonrisa maligna, Máscara de la Muerte concluye. "Sus rostros serán mi adquisición más apreciada en las paredes de mi casa..."

Al concluir esto, el Cangrejo Dorado manifiesta su Cosmo elevándolo al Séptimo Sentido y haciendo que el viento se mueva a su antojo.

"¿Creen que ustedes son los únicos que conocen misterios¡Pobres idiotas¡Estos son mis dominios¿Por una temporada pequeña caminando en círculos como moscas confundidas contra un cristal se creen expertos en estos menesteres¿Cómo piensan ganarle al que tiene las llaves del Más Allá, rechazados de Hades?"

Marcel trastabilla, sintiendo que la misma locura histérica que alguna vez lo invadiera estuviera a punto de tomarle. Sin el poder de las Furias en él, su habla ida, e incapaz de elevar el Cosmo que era un privilegio, se siente desprotegido. Máscara de la Muerte lo mira.

"Eres horrendo a la vista tanto como lo eras en vida, maldito Marcel... Y hoy..." y elevando sus manos que arden con el poder de su vida, Máscara Mortal concluye. "... Con estas manos terminaré contigo..."

"Ahh... ¡ahhh!" grita lleno de angustia corriendo.

"¡Ja!" exclama Máscara de la Muerte lanzando millones de golpes a la velocidad de la luz que cae como una lluvia de estrellas sobre el atemorizado Marcel.

"¡Ahhh... ahhhhhhhhh!" grita mientras que corre hacia la Montaña que guarda el Infierno. "¡Ahh... ahhhh!"

"¡No, no, Marcel, no seas estúpido!" grita Ferdinand levantando su mano al ver que su compañero se aproxima al precipicio de la Muerte. "¡No lo hagas, siempre hay una manera de salir, no lo hagas!"

Mirando de vuelta a Ferdinand, Marcel se detiene por un instante y lo mira fijamente. Ambos sostienen sus miradas mientras que el francés niega con su cabeza, elevando sus ojos hacia un punto arriba que no existe y se lanza de espaldas al precipicio del cual no hay retorno. Máscara de la Muerte se aproxima con paso lento para asomarse y darse cuenta que no puede ver a su antiguo enemigo, consumido y engullido por la oscuridad de Hades.

"¡Qué mal!" dice mientras se vuelve a Ferdinand con una sonrisa que finge pena. "¡Se fue cuando lo más divertido está por comenzar... oh, pero ya lo veré, ya lo veré te lo aseguro!" dice mientras piensa en ese horroroso rostro dibujado en una de las paredes de su casa.

"¡Bruno!" exclama Ferdinand al mirar que el Santo de Athena comienza su paso inexorable rumbo a él. "¡Antes de que sigas escucha¡Tienes que saber que nuestra misión aquí tiene una causa justa¡Una causa que debes de abrazar!"

Máscara Mortal, brillando y dibujando el Cangrejo gigante detrás de él, responde.

"¿Ya vas a comenzar a rogar por piedad, Ferdinand¿No decías que la muerte te había cambiado tanto?" dice mientras se detiene y con gesto de desprecio concluye. "Para mí sigues siendo el mismo cobarde que rogó porque lo matara..."

Sabiendo que su momento de atención es breve, Ferdinand habla con rapidez.

"¡Bruno¡Tu deber es la causa de Athena! El hombre al que sigues no está comprometido con ella... ¡es alguien que los ha engañado! Su asiento en el poder está basado en mentiras y un baño de sangre que ha traído a La Tierra... ese hombre es Arles." Exclama el rubio a su antiguo compañero de entrenamiento. "¡El mató al antiguo Patriarca y con engaños se hizo del poder¡Quiso matar a Athena y pretende deshacerse de los Dioses en una revolución que no puede sino traer desgracias a la humanidad y La Tierra¡Bruno¡Bruno!" grita Ferdinand mientras que observa que Máscara de la Muerte le da ahora la espalda escuchando esas palabras sin temor, como lo hiciera él hacía una hora antes mientras contaba la extraordinaria historia de cómo había salido de Yomotsu. "¡Las Furias nos habían mandado a corregir ese daño y tú puedes traer justicia al mundo, Bruno¡De hecho, si ser un Santo de Athena es un orgullo para ti, el volverte un guerrero de las Furias serviría al propósito de esa Diosa, pues Arles quiere deshacerse de ella igualmente¡Razónalo, Bruno!"

El viento fue lo único que se escuchó a estas últimas palabras de Ferdinand quien esperaba que el Santo de Cáncer razonara en lo justo de sus palabras. ¡No¡No deseaba morir!

El viento movió el cabello del Cangrejo Dorado hacia atrás descubriendo su rostro, el cual volvió poco a poco hacia el atento Ferdinand. El Santo de Athena sonrió hacia éste.

"Puedo... entender tu punto, Ferdinand..."

El antiguo compañero de quien fuera Bruno sonrió ante este gesto de su antiguo amigo.

"Entonces..." comenzó a hablar Ferdinand con alivio. "... ¿al fin comprendes lo grande de tu destino, Bruno?"

El Santo de Cáncer cerró sus ojos y sonrió.

"Sí, Ferdinand... comprendo el destino y la causa de las Furias, lo entiendo ahora más claramente que nunca..." y abriendo sus ojos, mira a su antiguo compañero. "... Y comprendo la grandeza a la que se está llamando al Santuario... ¡el nuevo orden cósmico que se busca construir y del cual yo pretendo formar parte!"

"¿Qué dices, Bruno?" pregunta Ferdinand borrando su sonrisa de alivio ante lo que el italiano pronunciara.

"'La Victoria hace de una injusticia algo justo'¿lo recuerdas, no, Ferdinand?" pregunta el Santo de Cáncer explotando su Cosmo una vez más con furia. "Palabras de nuestro Maestro Jeshua que, hoy más que nunca, suenan a verdad... ¡yo cooperaré para que la justicia se incline del lado de Arles, Ferdinand, así eso implique, lanzar a los Dioses de nuestro mundo!"

Y comenzando a moverse de manera rápida alrededor de Ferdinand, a la velocidad de la luz, la silueta dorada del Santo Dorado de Cáncer comienza a lanzar cientos y cientos de golpes a gran velocidad, con poder suficiente para herir, pero no para destruir.

"Y por cierto, imbécil..." agrega en su carrera vertiginosa. "¡Yo soy Máscara de la Muerte!"

"¡No, no!" grita un indefenso Ferdinand quien recibe el castigo de su antiguo compañero.

Las carcajadas de Máscara de la Muerte resuenan con fuerza, mientras que golpea sus piernas haciéndolo caer pero no permitiendo que caiga, sino pateándolo como si se tratara de un balón humano que rompe poco a poco cada hueso de su cuerpo, su columna vertebral, sus piernas, sus brazos, triturados hasta dejarlo hecho una pulpa sanguinolenta y apenas reconocible de lo que alguna vez fuera un hombre llamado Ferdinand. Deteniéndose, Máscara de la Muerte camina hacia él lentamente.

Desde el suelo, y a punto de perder el sentido, Ferdinand mira sobre de él a Máscara de la Muerte quien lo mira con una sonrisa cruel, el cual posa su pie sobre él. Por supuesto, esto no lo siente más.

"Y esta vez, sí terminaré lo que comencé, 'amigo'" Sentencia el Santo Dorado de Cáncer quien se agacha para levantar con la fuerza de una tenaza de lo que alguna vez fuera su cuello al que fuera guerrero de las Parcas. Caminando hacia el precipicio de Yomotsu, Máscara Mortal ríe con placer malsano. "Mira... disfruta la vista, Ferdinand... es el acantilado por el que caerás eternamente."

Acercándolo a su rostro, Máscara mortal da un beso en cada mejilla de su víctima, a manera de saludo.

"¡Que sufras eternamente!" le dice con una sonrisa mientras que con lentitud extiende su brazo y suelta a la pesada masa de sangre y músculos.

El aire del precipicio da de lleno contra el rostro del Santo Dorado de Cáncer quien lo mira todo con gesto de satisfacción.

Afrodita deja un sobre con sello del Santuario junto a la Caja de Pandora de Fénix con órdenes específicas de Arles por terminar con los Santos de Bronce que han traicionado los preceptos del Santuario al revelar su existencia y al poner en juego una Sagrada Armadura Dorada.

A Ikki se le da libertad de hacerse del poder de los Santos Negros y llevarlos a una era de comunión con el Santuario.

En medio del aire, la puerta de Yomotsu se abre, haciendo que Camus adopte una postura de combate, contrastando con la sonrisa que Afrodita dibuja en su rostro confiando en saber el resultado de lo ocurrido. El Cosmos del Dios de la guerra habría aislado a los guerreros en ese combate, permitiendo que Máscara de la Muerte ganara.

"Así que ¿todo ha concluido, Santo de Cáncer?" pregunta Afrodita sin volverse a mirar a quien interroga.

Máscara de la Muerte termina de materializarse escuchando la pregunta y mirando la isla a su alrededor responde con una sonrisa enigmática.

"Al contrario, Santo de Piscis, me parece que apenas comienza..."

Afrodita se vuelve hacia el Cangrejo Dorado y asiente comprendiendo que éste ya sabe.

"Muy bien, entonces creo que nuestra presencia aquí sale sobrando..." agrega el Pez Dorado, quien se lanza a los cielos con rumbo al Santuario satisfecho de haber logrado una victoria para ese hombre que lo hiciera nacer, para ese hombre por el que había nacido...

Los pasos de Camus poniéndose su capa y tocando su cuello se escucharon. Fingiendo indiferencia y con voz monótona e impersonal agrega.

"Estoy de acuerdo, debemos volver lo más pronto al Santuario..." dice estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo de aquella maldición que recibiera, y preguntándose si acaso sería posible que tal pudiera haber sido rota al ser vencidos los guerreros que enfrentaron. Mirando hacia el cielo y sin mirar de vuelta el paisaje que le hubiera resultado tan horrible, Camus deja atrás Death Queen Island para siempre.

Una explosión volcánica se escucha, mientras que Máscara de la Muerte permanece sólo unos instantes después de que los otros Santos Dorados partieran. En su mente, el cúmulo de información que le habría abierto los ojos y una nueva misión, que había sido la de siempre para él, más fija que nunca en sus pensamientos.

"La Máscara le dio libertad a mi Maestro... y ésta le ha dado la libertad al Patriarca para emprender una causa que nadie comprende, pero que la victoria hará justa, nada más importa... Ferdinand dijo que esta causa era injusta a los ojos de los Dioses pero... ¿es eso cierto?" se pregunta mientras observa a su alrededor. "¿Quién es capaz de comprender los pensamientos de los Dioses¿Aquellos mismos que nos juzgan a quienes son como yo o como usted, Maestro Jeshua, malvados? Si así fuera ¿entonces qué testimonio daría Athena por permitirnos un lugar valioso entre sus tropas¿Es este un testimonio silencioso de la aceptación que ella le da a la humanidad en todas sus facetas¿O acaso ella también se deja engañar por nuestras máscaras y nos ve como si fuéramos como los otros?" Una nueva explosión del volcán enmarcó esta última pregunta que rondaba en la mente de Máscara de la Muerte, quien, comenzó una carcajada tenaz que fue en aumento. "Francamente no sé... y más honestamente, no me interesa... al final, todo parecería indicar que también la Diosa utiliza una máscara que engaña a la mayoría de quienes observan su rostro, una máscara compasiva que cubre su verdadero rostro cruel de los débiles de corazón, pero que requiere, para el cumplimiento de sus objetivos y para finalmente, hacer justo lo que para otros pudiera sonar injusto..."

Despidiéndose en su mente y en su Cosmo de su maestro, Máscara de la Muerte se lanza a los cielos con el impulso que le confiere ser un Santo Dorado, dejando de su testimonio detrás de él, un breve brillo que asemeja al de una estrella en el cielo...

El Fin Justifica los Medios...

- Refrán Popular

FIN DEL PRIMER VOLUMEN DE LAS CRÓNICAS ZODIACALES

-

Las Erinias o Furias viven en El Erebo y son más antiguas que cualquier Dios Olímpico. Nacidas de la unión de La Madre Tierra y El Aire, son hermanas de los Titanes, su tarea consistía en escuchar las súplicas de aquellos que habían sufrido afrentas de parte de sus huéspedes, de los hijos que se lanzaban contra sus padres, entre otras cosas; y lo hacían acosando al culpable persiguiéndolo por todas partes, sin importar cuánto se moviera o a donde fuera, cualquier ciudad o sitio del mundo. Su aspecto es monstruoso y sus víctimas mueren en medio de grandes tormentos. Se decía que mencionar su nombre era imprudente, pues acarreaba su ira. Eran compañeras de Hécate y personificaban los remordimientos. Se encargaban también de vengar los ritos y juramentos no cumplidos en súplica. – Nota del Autor.


End file.
